A Schoolgirl's Fantasy
by Her Lover's Spy
Summary: Complete: Hermione and Snape's relationship has been a difficult one, when rumors fly and Hermione decides to get away from it, their problems only get worse.
1. Prologue

Title: A Schoolgirl's Fantasy Author: Her Lover's Spy Rating: PG-13 for now, R later Pairing: Hermione/Snape Keywords: Sting and the Police, Forbidden, Accusations Setting: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry and the gangs 7th year AN: I have no idea where this certain ficlet is going, while singing Don't Stand So Close To Me it just popped in. So Read and enjoy, any feed back would be appreciated, but remember flames are only cool if you're a pyro. (Just kidding all!)  
  
  
  
A Schoolgirl's Fantasy  
  
Hogwarts, the acclaimed magical school for all boys and girls who have the talent of a special sort, mainly for making things happen when they don't mean to. The halls were quiet, except for an occasional prank by Peeves the Poltergeist and the prowl of Filch with Mrs. Norris, but as always, their was at least one student awake at this hour. In the past few years the students and professors of the school had become closer during the second rise of the Dark Lord: old grudges faded away into strong friendships, and past battles had become today's topics of laughter. Rivalry's between houses had fallen away and even the great houses of Slytherin and Gryfindor had forged an alliance, mostly in the form of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's new sense of companionship to each other. All of this was being meditated on by one of the most gifted students to ever enter into Hogwarts, a certain Miss Hermione Granger. Restless as ever now, she could not sleep since the death of her parents during the middle of her 6th year, it was no longer any use to try and sleep deeply.  
  
She saw the faces of her friends float by in the back of her mind, some here, some no longer with them. Neville, now gone from an attack, Ron and Harry, still here, still her watchful guardian's. There would be no sleep tonight. She rose and headed towards the common room, hoping to get some peace from her memories while reading one of the many books upon the tall shelves. She was Head Girl, as all expected her to be, but she had begged to be placed in the same tower as her housemates, wanting to feel that same comfort that she had when she had been in the dormitories before. The Common Room was warm and familiar, filled with memories from her past. The bleakness that was outside did not permeate the thick stone walls of Hogwarts, one of the few islands of refuge in a sea of dark.  
  
Hermione picked a book, Magic in the Middle Ages, A Historic Guide to the Burning Times. A dusty old tome, probably left by one of the former students, yes, inscribed in the cover she read the script: To my beautiful historian, may your journeys to the past be grand adventures. Love, your ever faithful librarian. She sighed, at least it might fill up the dark hours till dawn. And so many of her nights had passed this way, still the book worm. Until the rosy mists of dawn rose she read, but as the sun peeked above the horizon, 'Mione fell into slumber at last, her thoughts vaguely wavering over the matter of her insomnia. "I must see Professor Snape about this."  
  
  
  
AN: No, there wasn't much, this is just the prologue. I don't know, should I continue? Well, if you think I should or have any ideas for future chapters just hit that little review button or email me at neogoddess365@yahoo.com Until later, Thanks for reading! 


	2. We are cruel enough without meaning to b...

Title: A Schoolgirl's Fantasy Author: Her Lover's Spy Rating: PG-13 for now, R later Pairing: Hermione/Snape Keywords: Sting and the Police, Forbidden, Accusations Setting: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry and the gangs 7th year AN: Yes, the title of this particular chapie is by John Updike, I found it fitting!

Ch. 1 We are cruel enough without meaning to be.

"The most decisive actions of our life…are most often unconsidered actions."

Andre GideFrom his book _Les Faux Monnayeurs_

(The Counterfeiters)-1926

Professor Severus Snape glided down the hallway in his usual mood, no longer the "I can't wait to catch an unsuspecting 1st year" but more of a world-weary walk. The on-going war had taken its toll on everyone, not excluding the Potions Professor. The hallways were quiet being so early in the morning before even most of the teachers awoke. There was always a solitude to the near empty, morning-sun filled halls that he couldn't explain, it was one of his few joys. Normally he would have lingered, taking his time in the halls, but he had more pressing matters for this morning.

After the latest dark raid, the Death Eaters had come up with a brilliant new way to kill people, and it seemed that they were taking great joy in urging death along. A poison, taking effect in an extremely short amount of time, had been engineered, and with all the attacks St. Mungo's had been entirely filled, leaving various institutions to pick up the slack. Dumbledore, being who he was, said he would take in the overflow and ordered his Potion's Master to try and find a workable antidote. After all his efforts to cure the obvious ailment, nothing had been successful. Working too quickly to counter-act, the poison easily spread to other parts of the body causing madness before the inevitable.

It pained even Severus, who was used to the horrors of war, to see such agony. Too confused by his failures, Snape had gone to find the only other in the castle whose skills might help, Hermione Granger. Over the past year they had cultivated a fairly stable working relationship that was slowly nursed into a friendship between the professor and student. At the request, or rather politely veiled demand on the part of the Headmaster, Hermione had helped brew many of the needed potions when Snape had been too fatigued by the beck and call of Voldemort. It had taken some time, but both had sorted out their differences and quit bickering, for the most part.

Heading towards Miss Granger's rooms, the man turned his mind back to the task at hand, how to keep the poison's reaction time down. The Head Girl's rooms were not too hard to find among the many pictures; they were next to the Gryffindor common room, separated by a flight of stairs. As Snape neared the painting akin to John William Waterhouse's _The Magic Circle_, the fat lady scowled at him, she could still remember the days when he was just a gifted Slytherin playing pranks upon school mates. He had to search the back of his mind for the correct password, Hermione changed it so many times. Muttering a little Severus remembered quickly, saying it and before the witch in the painting could step aside, he had already swept through the small entry and up the stairs, only stopping at Hogwart's most gifted student's door. He'd knocked a few times without an answer before he opened the door, becoming slightly worried when Hermione didn't come to the door as usual. It did not fail to escape the professor's notice that his student's rooms were immaculate and extremely well organized, but after a quick glance around he confirmed that Hermione wasn't there.

Thinking that she might be asleep, Severus moved on towards her bedroom and knocked once more, hopping she was in there. No answer, so he entered and looked around, the four poster's curtains were drawn and nobody was in the bed; it hadn't even been slept in! Severus was extremely worried by the time that he tried the bathroom, which to his dismay was empty; He growled inarticulately as he swept out of the room, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that whispered that she was with a boy. The black part of his mind laughed and he clenched his fists at the thought, she had every right to be with someone, or she might even be in the library. Trying to quell his feelings, he made up a plethora of excuses, "If she is in the library, then why are you getting jealous?" He could almost hear the malicious laugh, not knowing the answer, he stomped down to breakfast, after all, there was no need to worry, she was in the library, right?

~o0o~

Sleep still beckoning, Hermione groggily opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. After looking around it hit her that she had fallen asleep in the library again, the book she had been reading still in her lap, opened to the 150th page. The sun hit her face as she wondered what time it was, then suddenly remembered that today was Monday, first lesson was double Potions with Slytherin, and she really couldn't afford to be tardy. She grabbed her bag and headed to her rooms to change, already knowing she'd have no time to eat breakfast; the clock pointed to almost late.

~o0o~

Snape in a bad mood could be expected, but Snape in an absolutely pissy mood was something his students weren't used to any more. With not even the Slytherins daring to talk, Harry and Ron could barely mouth to each other about Hermione; she was never late to Potions, not since she was locked in the prefect's bathroom by Malfoy in 5th year. Thinking that she might be doing something for Dumbledore, the two let it drop, also thinking that they really didn't want to make their professor mad. Anyone who would get in trouble today would have detention for days. 

"Get your cauldrons out. Madam Pomfrey needs another batch of Restoro solution for her stores, lets hope that your attempts end up satisfactorily. Anyone caught fooling around will have to drink their potion, hopefully you'll only get a mild buzz. Don't let me see anything amiss." He glared pointedly at Dean Thomas, "What are you waiting for? Begin!" As Snape barked out for everyone to start, a cacophony of metal banging and glass clinking ensued, all being careful not to make too much noise to annoy the dark man that was their teacher.

The class was quiet except for slight sounds, so when Hermione opened up the slightly creaky wooden door, everyone heard, including the one who she wished hadn't. "Miss Granger!" The girl looked down at the floor, this was far worse than expected. "I expect my students to be in class at the appropriate time, so if you do not intend to learn you may go back out that door you just came through." She sighed but kept her mouth shut. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, now sit down!"

As soon as she started to shuffle her feet towards her desk she let out a breath she had been holding, this was going to be a long day. "Pardon, Miss Granger? I don't appreciate it when people mutter behind my back, another 10 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight. Go sit down and work on this with Mr. Malfoy, I'll discuss detention with you after class." Barely making her way to the assigned seating arrangement, she caught Ron's look plainly say that Snape was an insufferable git, normally she would have defended her professor, but today, she totally agreed. 

The class passed slowly, time seeming to creep by; no one tried any antics, apparently discouraged all anxiety on the field of pranks. Malfoy had lightened up and so it wasn't so much him that made the hours slowly tick by, but the glares in Snape's direction proved to all that the Head Girl was mad. Luckily, the end of class came, and Hermione was just too tempted to leave, but she could not shirk off her detention, with a word to her two best friends she walked towards Snape. What Ron had said kept playing over in her mind, "Don't let him get to you, Hermione, most likely he got the nasty end of a wand and doesn't want to admit it. Just take the punishment and don't get yourself in more trouble." For once Ron was right, as long as she could get through tonight she would be fine, just keep herself quiet. Now that was a task.

Trying to keep her anger under control, she slowly walked over to Snape's desk, doing her best not to drag her feet. The professor in front of her barely glanced up, apparently some research scrolls done by third years were more important than her upcoming detention; she wished that he would just tell her to leave. Hermione's wish wasn't granted and she was forced to stand there until he spoke, "Miss Granger, I realize that in the past two years you have never been late to my class, but I do not accept tardiness." Was this Snape trying to show some sort of acceptance? "Your detention will be at 9 o'clock tonight; I hope you like the smell of cleaners, Miss Granger, because my cauldrons are extremely dirty." 

Her dismissal was evident. She seemed calm before she left his room, erupting only after she shut the dungeon door. The gall of that man! Not even looking up at her when he punished her! Hermione wished him to burn in the seven hells. "Ooooooooooooooooooh!" Snape was supposedly her friend, at least her colleague, and now, he was acting like the evil teacher she despised earlier in her student life. 

"My, my, my! Is the clever Gryffindor Head Girl getting frustrated at the Slytherin Head of House? I would never have thought to see the day when Granger would let her anger get the better of her. I think I should mark this on my calendar." Hermione heard a soft voice from behind her; she could hear the amusement tickling the corners of the words. She turned to see a languidly posed Draco Malfoy leaning against a tapestried wall, that patented smirk playing on his lips.

"Sod off, Draco." This was not what she needed.

"We're on a first name basis now, Hermione? I thought that you hated me far too much to even think of my given name, you should try saying it more often. It sounds so wonderful when you say it." That annoying smirk got bigger.

Her anger was almost to the boiling point, soon to flow over. "You may be Harry's _friend_, but you aren't mine, so, I suggest that you leave me alone before I hex away your reason for living."

"Oh, I'm hurt. You don't love me anymore."

"You're right Draco, my heart now belongs to another." Back behind her she could hear him snort. It was funny, she even left with a smile on her face as she left for Advanced Arithmancy.

~o0o~

"Can you believe the never of that man! He didn't even look at me when he gave me detention, it's not even anything worthwhile, it's cleaning cauldrons! For Goddess' sakes, he could have at least put me brewing potions, something useful." Hermione's anger hadn't cooled down at all during her classes and when lunch finally came, she was livid. Calm and collect had nothing to do with Hermione Granger today.

"Hermione, he knows that you enjoy doing potions, that's why he's making you clean." Ron helped himself to another drumstick. "Hey, it could be worse, he could have given you double detention. If it were Harry or Me, the git would of been a real jerk. Personally, I would rather have detention with Filch, at least he just hates the students, he doesn't try and overly intimidate 'em." She had to admit that Ron was right, so Hermione calmed herself down, gently reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's over with Draco." 

Hermione nearly choked into her juice filled goblet. 

"I told him just to go over there after those two were making eyes at each other. It really gets sickening, you know, to watch your best friend and who you thought was your worst enemy blushing at each other. You should be happy you missed it." Ron pulled a face. "It's Harry's choice of course, but he could have at least gone for a Ravenclaw, I mean…Draco?" The Boy-Who-Lived's best friends had taken a little while to get used to Harry's idea of a relationship, but they were accepting. Not many people liked the idea of their golden boy dating who was supposed to be the epitome of evil. 

"I don't think I'll ever get used to those two. I don't see how on earth Harry can put up with Draco's smart mouth."

"Yeah, Draco is a smart-ass."

Hermione giggled, "Don't tell me you're swinging Harry's way now, Ron!"

"Don't worry, luv," Ron leaned over and gave her a kiss, "I'm perfectly straight." As she left to go to the library, she had to say he was most definitely not gay.

~o0o~

As the sky got dark, Hermione realized that she should be going inside, so as not to be late. She had enjoyed, for once, watching Ron and Harry practice their quidditch strategy, and so had Harry's fan girls. She guessed it really didn't matter to them that he was gay; they still had roaring crushes on the poor boy. Normally she didn't enjoy watching a bunch of sweaty guys trying to out show each other in the air, but it had been extremely funny to see all the guys jockeying to the best position to push everyone out of the way. Laughing along with the rest, Hermione left the pitch and headed back to the castle. Looking at her watch to see how much time she had till 9, she walked off towards the dungeons, better early than late. Passing a few occasional students, 'Mione came to a halt in front of the potion's classroom and went in a few minutes early. She didn't see how Snape could stand to stay down here all day, but, she admitted, the gloom and doom atmosphere fit his personality quite well.

"You're late." The cold, silky voice reverberated off the walls in an odd way, leaving her to feel as if she was being judged and found wanting. "I thought I told you that I wouldn't appreciate it if you were tardy."

Plucking up her courage, Hermione took off her cloak and stood her ground. "I'm not late."

A quirked eyebrow, "What?"

"I said, I'm not late."

"You are late, Miss Granger."

"No, sir, I am not. My watch is set to the school clock and it says I still have two minutes."

Professor Snape rose from behind his desk and stood in front of a very composed Hermione, "You. Are. Late."

Sticking out her wrist, she uncovered her watch, "I'm early, look at my watch." He grabbed her wrist and glared at the watch, scowling more and more progressively.

"Get to work. My cleaners are under the cabinet, and no magic, Miss Granger. Or you'll have more work to do later." Was this Snape accepting that she was right, no - she rethought that, it was more like retiring with honor, no defeat. As she took off her robes and rolled up her sleeves, she noticed that her professor was more sullen than normal. Granted he always seemed to be grumpy it seemed as if he was purposely making himself angrier. She smiled at his obvious discomfort and started to work on the 20 some odd cauldrons that were scattered about the room. After the course of six of the metal behemoths, she spilled the wizard equivalent of bleach on her skirt; she grabbed her wand, trying to remove it before her clothes were ruined. Muttering about the injustice of it all, she got ride of the spill and went to put her wand up when she heard someone behind her.

Hermione was spun around as Severus grabbed her wrist, twisting out of his grasp, she held her wand close. "What was that for?" She managed to sputter out.

"I told you, do not use magic!" He hissed out his words, true to his house name.

"I didn't use it on the stupid cauldrons!" The indignant girl backed up against the cabinet, gesturing to her skirt. "I was trying to get the cleaner out of my skirt, I don't want a big white spot on my front."

"Don't you get an attitude with me, girl." That damned silkiness was back, but Hermione Granger, she was a Gryffindor, she wouldn't back down.

"I wasn't, if you were looking and weren't so intent on acting like such an ass," She did NOT just say that! "You might notice!"

"Miss Granger," He advanced, Hermione couldn't help but feel a tad bit helpless, "I do notice when my students don't do what they're supposed to. Just like I notice when they do not spend the night where it would be appropriate." How the hell was that any of his business? 

"What are you implying, Professor?" Don't he dare toe the line!

"You know what I am implying, Miss Granger." He stared her down even more. 

"How dare you? How, dare, you!" He didn't really see Hermione's reaction, but he surely felt it. Her slap had hit him squarely in the jaw, causing her own hand to sting, but it caused exactly what she wanted. Surprise shot through Snape's eyes after she brought her hand down and, extremely upset, Hermione fled the room, grabbing her things and sailing out the door. Still recoiling from the well-aimed slap, it didn't even occur to the man to take any points away from her house.

That was Chapie 1, hope ya liked. Just hit that little review button to tell me, flames, etc. don't bother me. And a big thank you to my wonderful beta, Kitty Rose, who helped me get this story off the ground in the first place!


	3. Edwardian Romantic

Title: A Schoolgirl's Fantasy  
  
Author: Her Lover's Spy  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, R later  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Snape  
  
Keywords: Sting and the Police, Forbidden, Accusations Setting: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry and the gangs 7th year AN: Mild hint of slash between Draco and Harry, not much, just a little kissing, a reviewer asked for warning so there you have it. Otherwise, just read.  
  
All standard disclaimers apply: Yadda Yadda Yadda, J. K. Rowling *grumble*, Yadda Yadda, Scholastic, Yadda Yadda Yadda, Lucky Bastards! Well, you can't have everything, right? Remember all praise the mighty Goddess who is J. K. Rowling, besides, it's rumored that she may be one of the richest people in the publishing business now a days.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch 2. Edwardian Romantic  
  
  
  
How could he think that? Her inner emotions were in turmoil; she was not a whore, though if he thought that, so be it. Sunday: the last Hogsmeade trip before Halloween. All of the older students, 6th and 7th years, were heading off to get their costumes for the Halloween ball, a new addition to brighten the upperclassmen's' spirits. A costume ball would definitely ease up her mood considerably. Normally she wouldn't have gone to anything like this, instead she would have been studying, but if this war had taught her anything, it was that you needed to let your hair down.  
  
She wouldn't let him drag her down, Professor or not, she didn't care if he was a god; no one called her a slut lightly. Had it not been for the fact that he had such a horrible night she would have enjoyed the sunshine, but at current rate, it was mocking her. The fat lady smiled intently at Hermione when she said the password, "Cleocatra," - it seemed that Lavender was still enthralled with the cat that Justin Finch-Fletchey had gotten her for their anniversary. Hermione put on her best face and went in, knowing that Harry and Ron were going to interrogate her about her stint in the dungeons.  
  
She waltzed in the room, smiling larger when Ron gestured for her to take a seat next to him. He and Harry were playing a game of wizard's chess underneath one of the windows, taking in the opportunity to relax underneath the sunshine. Taking her seat, Hermione watched the two at the game, but when it was over she couldn't help but tease Harry gently about Ron's victory. "Really, Harry, one would have thought that you'd of given up by now. Ron beats you at almost every game!"  
  
After looking up from the gameboard Harry smiled broadly, "Almost every game, exactly. That means I still have a chance."  
  
Ron just laughed before he stood up, "You have no chance, mate. I am the champion of wizard's chess!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet, you big oaf!" Hermione playfully poked him in the stomach. "You both know that you have no chance against me!"  
  
Seizing the opportunity, the girl grabbed one of the many pillows off of a couch and attacked both of her friends, laughing like mad when they both joined in. Harry jumped back out of the fray when his glasses got knocked off and started a commentary on the fight in front of him. "And the Hogwarts Head-girl scores an excellent hit against the Gryffindor chaser. Oooh, it's looking bad for the bloke, wait, wait, he gets a shot in, seems like the tides might be turning in this match!" Hermione could tell that she was about to lose against her much bigger opponent and dragged Harry back in, hitting him squarely on top of his head. A quick scuffle ensued, and when all of the members of this particular war slumped to the ground, they couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Hermione, grinning wickedly, half-heartedly hit Ron again, but fell on top of him when she tried to get up. "So, who won?"  
  
Kneeling in front of her, Harry and Ron looked exactly like they were begging for mercy. "Forgive us, O mighty queen, we should have never doubted your superior battle skills in the art of pillow fighting." Harry would have made it seem real, except for the fact that Ron was rapidly losing his composure and burst out laughing. Laughing herself, Hermione gave them both hugs, friends and pillows could do a world of good for a grump.  
  
"All right, get up you two! It is good to see that you finally accept your station in life,"  
  
"Humph!" Harry snorted.  
  
"But, what I came down here to do, before I was so rudely interrupted, was to ask if you were going to Hogsmeade. I still need to get a costume for the ball." The two boys gaped, Hermione? Going to the costume ball? This was too good to miss!  
  
"Sure, we were going. I still need to get mine, and I hope Ron's going to get one, after all his face is too scary even for Halloween!" Ron puffed up after hitting his best friend on the shoulder jokingly.  
  
"At least I haven't got such a hideous scare to frighten everybody!"  
  
"He's right, Harry, but he's still got that awful, flaming red hair!" Teasing each other all the way, the trio grabbed their cloaks and headed towards Hogsmeade. This was going to be a good day, even if it had been a horrible night.  
  
~o0o~  
  
"Stop it, you two! Enough!" Hermione had to bash both of the playful friends on the head with one of her shopping bags when they berated her about going to the bookstore once more. Luckily the bag that held the books was currently in Ron's hand, she wasn't quite sure if it was an act of gallantry on his part, or if it was just a desperate attempt to keep it out of her reach.  
  
"Oi, watch it, 'Mione! Keep doing that and you just might kill me."  
  
"Ron, it would take more than a bag full of candy to kill you, your head's as hard as rock." To emphasize her point she lightly knocked on his head.  
  
"Oh, come on, my hard head has saved you more times than you can count and you know it. If it weren't for me and Harry gettin you outta trouble, I think that you would be dead."  
  
Hermione scowled at the tall redhead, "Yeah, you may have saved me, but look how many detentions we got!"  
  
"Oh, shut up you two. Are we going to go and get our costumes or what? I told Draco that I'd meet him at the Three Broomsticks in an hour." Harry grinned a little and Ron nearly choked, Hermione just laughed at the way they looked.  
  
"Ok, then, lets get to Gladrags, we don't want to keep Draco waiting. Or Harry for that matter!" She laughed at Harry's blush; it could have rivaled a tomato.  
  
~o0o~  
  
Coming out of the dressing room, Hermione spun a little to bring out the dress, it made her feel absolutely wonderful. The dress looked like something out of the Edwardian era with an empress waist and flowing skirt that floated with every step. She looked to Ron, "How do I look?"  
  
The redhead in front of her did a double take, beautiful came to mind, quickly followed by ravishing, then following closely was beautiful again. Gathering his wits he gazed at her again. "Hermione, you look wonderful, beautiful."  
  
Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"No, I mean it. You look absolutely fabulous." Ron chewed on his lip for a few seconds. "Hermione, I meant to ask you before, but Harry was around, will you, um." In a fit of bashfulness that was no longer a normal thing to Ron, he faltered for a second. "I know that the costume ball isn't anything like the Yule Ball, but, ah, will you go with me? As boyfriend, girlfriend?" There. He had said it. Looks like Harry was right.  
  
The brunette before him gave him a hug, quickly followed by a light kiss, "Yes, Ron. I'll go with you." Hermione happily changed back into her clothes and purchased her new costume. The two left hand in hand towards the Three Broomsticks, where they were to meet Harry and Draco.  
  
~o0o~  
  
"Severus, I realize that you and Miss Granger aren't exactly on good terms any more, but she is the only student here, or anyone here, besides yourself, who is capable of helping you brew this potion. Now, I don't know what caused you two to start bickering again," Your sneaking suspicions, Snape's dark side snickered to him. "I do know that you need help with this, though."  
  
"Headmaster, while I know that you,"  
  
"Severus, I know you hate to hear it but you do need help on this particular project. Even your mentor said that it would be foolish to attempt this without assistance. Normally, I would just suggest that you work with Robinsfield; however, under these circumstances, you need someone with an opposite influence. You need a woman to brew this, and it certainly helps that the one in question is the best friend of Harry. He will need all power he can get, and with Hermione contributing her skills and her goodwill, the Kokopeshi Pellia will be certainly more powerful than if it were just brewed by you. Think of the parallel of opposites, my dear boy!" The genial old man peered at Severus through his famous half-moon spectacles, his youngest professor was going to straighten this matter out if he wanted to or not.  
  
Severus Snape realized that he had lost this particular argument and just downed all of the whiskey in his tumbler; Albus had a way of making things go in his favor.  
  
"Yes, it's funny how that happens isn't it?" Damn that man for being able to read minds. "Don't worry about talking to Miss Granger, I'll take care of that. Thank you ever so much for stopping by for a whiskey, I always enjoy our little chats!"  
  
Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, the dark man rose and left dramatically, even throwing a scowl or two in the direction of the numerous portraits upon the office walls. Damn the Headmaster and damn that annoying little witch for being so brilliant. His mind just laughed at him again, That's not what you're damning her for and you know it. You like her intelligence. Looks like you can't hide from your own mind.  
  
~o0o~  
  
Madam Rosemerta set down two more butterbeers in front of Harry and Draco, giving them a barely undetectable wink. Draco smiled wickedly and Harry blushed, at least someone approved of their relationship. Harry took a sip of his butterbeer and said "I wonder if Ron did it yet?"  
  
Draco draped an arm across his boyfriend's shoulders, "If Ron did what, exactly?"  
  
It seemed as if Harry just realized he had spoken aloud. "If Ron has asked Hermione to be his girlfriend yet. I've been telling him he should for weeks. I don't know if you saw yesterday, but the kiss he gave her definitely wasn't exactly a friendly peck on the cheek."  
  
"If I remember correctly, my Goldenboy, I was preoccupied."  
  
"Yeah, I know, if you tickled my knee one more time I thought I was going to kill you." Draco pouted dramatically. "Don't do that."  
  
"Why?" He continued to pout.  
  
"Because it's not fair."  
  
"And why is it not fair?"  
  
"Because then you just look like you need to be kissed." Harry punctuated his words with actions, what was intended to be just a quick little kiss soon became a full snog, until it was interrupted by a polite cough.  
  
"I thought that we were supposed to meet our friends here, but I think they're a little, what's the word? Oh, yes, preoccupied, that's it! Maybe we should go to another table, Ron?" Harry and Draco broke apart blushing and gestured to the spare seats. Taking Hermione's cloak, Ron helped her into her seat and Harry quirked an eyebrow. Animate discussion ensued, mostly about quidditch, due to the fact that there were three guys sitting at the table who were fanatical about the sport. The young witch sitting at the table quickly got bored and excused herself after seeing Lavender, the boys could talk on their own.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So.did you ask her?"  
  
A sigh from Ron, "Yes, Harry, I asked her."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
Another sigh, "She said yes. And before you ask me another question, she said yes to both going out and to going to the dance together, and I asked her in Gladrags."  
  
Draco smirked at Ron, "Oh, that surely is romantic!"  
  
"Shut up." Ron laughed as he thought about it. "You're right. It wasn't very romantic, but you should have seen her in that dress, she was beautiful."  
  
"In other words," Harry was taking after his boyfriend way too much, "it was only the dress. Normally she is just plain old Hermione, right?"  
  
"I never said that! You knew I was going to ask her, Harry, so you can't say that I was just acting in the spur of the moment." Ron did look like he was sincere, Harry had known Ron since the beginning of their first year, but he could be a bit sporadic at times. He trusted Ron with their best friend, but it was kind of odd to think of them together, although he had been the one to push his friend into getting the guts to ask. If Ron wanted he could have had any of the girls in school, being not only the best friend of Harry, but also chaser of the Gryffindor house team. Well, Harry thought, as long as they don't end up haven't a huge row and ruin it all. All three young men let the matter drop as Hermione waltzed back to the table.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Somehow it sounded slightly incredulous.  
  
"Nothing at all, Mione." Ron rose again to help her into her chair; maybe chivalry wasn't dead after all.  
  
"So, what are you wearing to the costume party?" Hermione smiled as both Harry and Draco answered: dressed in green and brown robes they were going to look like something out of a muggle fairy tale, some sort of strange elf or something. Harry explained that when Parvati had suggested it to him that it sounded like a good idea, so he decided to follow through. With a touch of whimsy, Hermione imagined them to look like something out of the muggle movie, "The Labyrinth." It had been her favorite movie growing up, along with "The Dark Crystal." Jim Henson was a god.  
  
The four talked for some time more until they realized that they needed to get back to the castle, it was already starting to get dark and dinner was certainly sounding appealing. It began to get dark and dinner was certainly sounding appealing. With a friendly wave goodbye to Rosmerta and a couple of cloaks later the four headed off through the brisk autumn air. Yes, even if it had been a horrible night it had been a good day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2! Whadaya think? Just email or review!  
  
Her Lover's Spy~  
  
Neogoddess365@yahoo.com 


	4. An Imbroglio in 3 Quarters Time

I think we should all know by now. I don't own it. If I only could.

AN: I'm Sorry! (Ducks objects thrown at head). It wasn't all my fault, remember, fanfiction.net decided to switch at that particular moment. Don't flame me, please.

Ch. 2 An Imbroglio in 3 Quarters Time   
  
  
  


  


As we dance our silk clad bodies

Across the endless sea of time

Who of us will know will notice the oddities

Who of us will notice we no longer move with reason or rhyme

We shall be as nameless and faceless as we would have ourselves to be 

  
  
  


Orange pumpkins floated between rafter and tables, sending light down upon the faces of an eagerly waiting crowd of 6th and 7th years. Black and orange candles finished off the ambiance of the holiday and set the familiar glow of warm light to chase off the chill. Upon the high dais sat the teachers, one of whom was looking more agitated than usual - in fact, he looked down-right mad. S. Snape looked out into the sea of costume-clad bodies and scowled; that damned Hermione Granger was dancing with Ronald Weasley, occasionally changing to dance with Draco or Harry. That little voice echoed in his head once again, reminding him of his jealousy. One cannot rest from their conscience, but he learned to keep it on a short leash.   
  


  


Tonight was going to last forever.   
  


  


~o0o~   
  


  


"Calm down, mate. It's not like she jumped out and flew off to the forest!" Harry gave a nervous laugh; she could have, but not bloody likely. Ron just continued the nervous actions of his hands and when he felt a loose pressure on his shoulder he jumped and quite nearly yelped. This time it was Draco.   
  


  


"We're just fraying your nerves further. Harry and I will be at a table, listen to me."   
  


Ron forced himself to look up at the blond in front of him. 

  


"Hermione didn't tell you yes if she didn't want to. She likes you, and you've been through a lot together, you can make it through a dance."   
  


  
  


A red head smiled at blond, extremely grateful for words that six years ago no one would have thought possible. After Harry and his date left, Ron waited patiently by the stairs; he didn't have to wait long, though. Floating down the stairs, seemingly on air, Hermione smiled brightly. She was truly radiant. Somehow Ron gathered himself and held out his hand to the young woman on the stairs, "You're absolutely radiant, Hermione, absolutely."   


  
  
  


She accepted the compliment gracefully - Hermione Granger wasn't the same girl that he used to know. "Thank you, Ron. You look nice too." If he wouldn't have been so enraptured, the redhead would have noticed the almost inaudible sigh that Hermione breathed as she took his hand and left towards the hall.   
  


  


~o0o~   
  
  


She could feel his eyes bearing down upon her, the intensity was such that it made her feel breathless. What was wrong with the man? Switching partners with Draco, Ron gave Hermione's hand to Harry, who gently put it in his own. Harry could feel the tension in his best friend and he laid his head down on her shoulders to talk easier. "Hermione? What is the matter? You feel really tense."   
  


  
  


"Harry, look up at the teachers' table, what do you see?"   
  
  


  


"I just see everyone talking, why?"   
  
  


  


Hermione moved closer to her friend; he could practically feel her shake as they turned round the floor. "Look at Snape."   
  


  
  


"He's looking - no, staring at us, more specifically you. Why is he staring at you, Hermione?"   
  
  
  


"I don't know. Ever since…" Oops, she went too far.   
  
  


"Since what?" They continued to glide around, so that no one would be suspicious. Harry's voice became more insistent. "Since what?" 

  
  
  
  


"Since my detention. He called me a whore and I called him an arse…"  
  


  
  


"He called you a ^what^? Hermione, you don't have to put-"   
  
  


"Harry, I know, it's okay. Please don't tell Ron! I can handle myself. And he didn't come right out and say it; it was only implied, but, Harry. Please don't tell Ron, please?" Harry looked at Hermione with concern in his eyes, but if she didn't want him in this it was none of his business, he could do nothing.   
  
  


"I won't, but Hermione, if…"   
  


She hugged him tightly. "I will, Harry, I will. I promise." He hugged her back; he didn't think that she would. He led Hermione over to the side of the dance floor, doing his best to keep the girl out of sight. He trusted Snape because of his efforts for the war, but Harry swore that animosity from him could go a long way and kill you. The grateful smile on Hermione's face spoke volumes; he couldn't help but feel a slight bit of jealousy towards Ron. The young man had a beautiful, intelligent and witty girl; if Ron messed things up, he was a fool. Slowly releasing Harry, Hermione smiled, "Thank you."   
  
  


  


Wordlessly he let her go, then chatted amiably to Lavender and Justin with Draco, leaving Ron and Hermione to drift outside to the relative privacy of the gardens. Sighing contentedly, Ron took Hermione's hand in his on and led her down to a bench. Wondering what he was going to say, the brunette acquiesced to his wishes. "I know that we've been friends for a long time and that we've been through to many things." As Ron paused a forlorn look washed over her face, he was the one who was keeping her from worrying over Snape, now he was going to dump her. "I just wanted to say thank you. And I want to know that I love you." What?   
  
  


Not knowing what to say, Hermione threw herself into Ron's arms as she burst into tears, only managing to say his name in-between sobs. Ron held her as she dried her tears, his confusion evident on his face, but when she stopped and reached up to kiss him his fears were allayed. So, Snape thought she was a slut? If it weren't for the situation, Hermione would have laughed.

  


At first their kisses were tentative, lips barely touching, asking permission, then a deepening. Mouths opening, tongues tasting, gently prodding, entering then twining together in a passionate dance that left each gasping for air. Hermione found herself sitting in her boyfriend's lap, grinning up at him, his arms had twined around her slender waist. Deciding to go for a second try, Ron leaned in, hoping - hoping and praying that the girl in his arms was no dream but reality. No dream indeed as she twined his hair around her fingers. He groaned into her mouth; she was intoxicating.   
  


  


Hermione melted into his arms, kissing Ron just as much as he was her. They did not even realize how much time had passed nor who was around until a hand was laid on the Head-Girl's shoulder and she was pulled rather roughly off of Ron's lap. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for indecent public displays of affection, Miss Granger, same to you Mr. Weasley. I suggest you get back inside the school and to your separate dorms." Hermione knew that voice; the dark man behind her was Professor Severus Snape, esteemed Potion's Master, secret spy for the light, and known for sticking his nose in other people's affairs. Gathering themselves together, the red-head and brunette walked off towards the castle under the watchful eye of Snape.   


  
  


At the stairs, Hermione and Ron split off, almost as if by unspoken agreement, leaving Severus to a decision as to which one to follow. He chose to follow the Head Girl, his suspicions only heightened and his twisted little mind laughed in glee. The act to quell it was too ineffective an action to really matter. He knew he shouldn't have called her a slut; he hadn't even called her a slut, no, he was too cultured for that, but he had sure as hell implied it. Hah, she was definitely trying to prove it, wasn't she? As if she knew his thoughts, she slowed to an infuriating saunter. The little wench. Vaguely, Severus wondered why she hadn't been put into Slytherin, she definitely had many of the house's honorable and admirable traits. His patience wore thin, another one of the said house's characteristics, and he grabbed her by the arm. "Miss Granger," he hissed, "you are well aware that willingly disobeying a teacher will get you detention."   


  


The usual cower that accompanied his scowl was absent; instead Hermione smiled up at her Potions professor and managed, somehow, to speak without guile. "Oh, I'm quite aware of that, Professor. However, you never said how fast I had to get back to my dorm. I believe you never said any such thing." The cheek of this insolent little girl, no, not girl, woman, to mock him, he was losing his touch.   
  


  


"I wasn't aware that you were so adept at insults."   
  
  


  


She shrugged nonchalantly, even with his grip on her arm, "I had a good role model."   
  
  
  


"And how much did you learn from your role model?"   
  


  
  


"Enough to be a snarky git."   
  
  


  


Outraged at her comment, the grip on her arm tightened, but she only laughed, "Watch it, my esteemed professor, imagine if one of the many gossips see us! Another insult added besides that you're a malignant bat, but you also abuse your students! Come on, Snape, let go." She had no idea where her sudden courage had come from, but she wasn't going to give it up. Reckless she may be but the solidity of her nerve amazed the dark man who gripped her arm. What was on this girl's mind? Had she lost her sanity while she was kissing that boy? She surprised him more everyday.   


  
  


The grip loosened; he had not realized how tightly he had held her. There was a bruise forming, bright upon her arm. He stared and started to lose himself, or at least his sarcastic edge. They were dangerously near to each other; her eyes were a deep chocolate and they seemed to twinkle like she somehow knew something more than whomever she gazed at. He was drowning and he couldn't fight his way to air; he was getting dizzy, those eyes were taking away his breath, he was dizzy. Drowning. She reached up and caressed Severus's face: the spell broke, both drew back. Realizing he couldn't let it drop, Snape balked at the show of tenderness and essentially switched gears. A shaky breath, a faltering resolve, "Miss Granger," yes, he was losing this quickly. He began again, "Miss Granger, you have detention. I will expect you in my room at 7 tomorrow night."   


  
  
  


Without much more, he left a very confused and bewildered Hermione Granger, behind him, staring at her hand that had disobeyed her mind, but answered something else.   
  
  


~o0o~   
  


  


The "Malignant Bat" had fled, his dungeon rooms his sanctuary. The tumbler slipped from his fingers to the floor, already empty, the glass rolled away, the scotch now in his blood. Impossible actions now lost upon his unconscious form, sitting on an overstuffed chair in a cold, empty room that he called his own.   
  
  


~o0o~   
  
  


Left to her own devices, the Head-Girl read away her troubles, falling into something, anything, familiar, anything to take her mind off of what had transpired. The book was open, once again to Magic in the Middle Ages: A Historic Guide to the Burning Times, the page, 157, she had not realized that she had been reading it over and over. It did not matter now since she was mercifully asleep and only dreaming about normal things, not any dark man, or so she tried to tell herself when she woke up.   
  


End Ch 3

I would like to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I never thought that I would get any. Kudos to:

HunnySnowBunny: I tried to keep them that way!

Piper: OMG, 2 times? Thank You!

MadAboutHarry and Rhianna: Sorry, but I just do what my muse tells me, hope you like it otherwise.

silent nose: I have to agree, just imagine him in the shower!

jenthewriter: Don't let it kill you. I promise I'll get more out.

Eternal Queen: You flatter me.

Cassandra: I'm glad that you think it. I'm already almost done with the next chapie, so…

To everyone else (labrisa, Lady Tiffany, Caroline, nightbeauty) you were wonderful. Thanks so much. What is it? Yes, Vielen Danke! (SP?) Does anybody else know if that's right, my German tutor is such a putz, you'd think with a college degree he could help a poor little peon with her work!~

Her Lover's Spy~


	5. Temptations, Frustrations

I'm sure, by now at least, you should know that I could never own it. It belongs to people who actually have money, not one that won't be paid for another four days!  
  
Small AN: I didn't want to burden my beta, so all the mistakes you see are mine, and mine alone.  
Ch. 4 Temptations, Frustrations  
  
Granted the sun was bright outside and that the weather was brisk but pleasant, he wasn't happy. Why should he be, he was a stupid twit anyway. He needed to learn how to harden his resolve; he needed to learn how to keep his emotions in check. He needed a drink.  
  
He had begun to like the burning sensation that made his throat constrict in rawness. He already loved the aroma that came out of the decanter; in fact he thought he was about to fall in love with the bottle itself. A dry laugh came from his chest, he had gotten himself into a drunken stupor last night, why not do it again this sunny morning? And it was all over that damn girl, the one who had done something so utterly unexpected that he had fled the field of battle quicker than he had entered. She was encouragable. Muttering to himself the man rose, he had a meeting in an hour, one which he needed to be sober.  
  
"Come on, old boy. Rich Severus Snape has to present his cold, unfeeling side to the world," After all, he was an unfeeling arse, wasn't he? The man who called himself Severus dragged himself to his feet and stumbled across the room to the sobering potion. As his head cleared, Snape pulled his clothes off. Wrinkled black robes and muggle pants and shirt fell to the floor, left for the house elves to deal with. Shivering in the cold, he ignored the many scares that spoke of his life as a spy, he quite certainly believed that he deserved every one of them. The hot water and clean clothes revived the rest of him enough to stay awake, but his mind was wandering. Cursing all the gods in the heavens, he grumbled his way out of his room.  
  
Damn that sunshine.  
  
~o0o~  
  
A small giggle, then a deeper laugh, not loud enough to be disturbing, yet enough to show that they were enjoying themselves. Her smile as bright as the sun, Hermione leaned back into Ron's arms, trying to forget about last night. Somehow, though, fate was conspiring against her, "So," Ron gathered her farther into his arms, "What did that git Snape do?"  
  
The brunette in his arms sighed. "He gave me detention. Again. I swear, if that man could have, he would have kept me from being Head Girl." She didn't have to tell the whole truth, she was protecting Ron. It was for his own good, right?  
  
"Well, he just didn't enjoy catching us. We did give him a pretty good show though, didn't we?" She swatted him as well as she could and muttered something about him being a lecherous exhibitionist. Another laugh from the redhead. "At least I'm not like Seamus, he is the biggest voyeur I've ever saw."  
  
"That's true, we were rather involved last night weren't we? I guess we did give the man a shock to his system." As Hermione gave a nervous laugh she hoped that Ron would get off the subject, and soon.  
  
When he didn't comment any more and rested his chin on her head, she snuggled down. Hermione felt like she was using Ron, but for what she couldn't tell herself. For once though, a boyfriend was her hold on the earth, not something to flee from. The brunette saw Harry walk up and take a seat in front of them and pulled a face. "Come on you two, this is getting sickening, always seeing you together."  
  
"Don't dog us out, Harry Potter, you should see you and Draco. It makes 'Mione and me look tame."  
  
"Alright then," Harry grinned broadly. "I guess you're right. But then again, we never see each other."  
  
Hermione out right laughed at her raven-haired friend in front of her and Ron. "Only everyday, and then Quidditch, and almost every spare minute you have. You really need to start telling the truth." And so did she. Harry just grinned back at the Head Girl, he was great at evading the full truth, very well, in fact. She could remember when Harry had been caught in the girl's dorm and easily lied about homework, which just happened to be an after thought. No one had known he was gay then. He had just snuck back to talk to Hermione about kissing Draco. When she laughed quietly, Harry looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I was just thinking of when you snuck in the girl's dorm."  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to look puzzled. "Oh, come on, Ron, you remember. When I had first kissed Draco?"  
  
From the redness of Ron's face, Harry was sure he did.  
  
"Harry! That was something that I was purposely trying to forget about, have pity. You snogging our former arch-enemy is not the easiest thing on a guy." All had to agree, even though it was commonplace now, it had been a real shock to the wizarding world. Now, whenever they saw Harry and Draco together, Ron and Hermione had to admit that they seemed happy together.  
  
"Now, how was last night?"  
  
"Aren't we sticking out nose in someone else's business." Hermione admonished the green-eyed guy in front of her.  
  
"I can't say that I'm not curious. I mean, after Draco and me, you two are couple of the year."  
  
"My," Ron looked down to his girlfriend. "Guess we'll have to kill 'em. Don't you?"  
  
Hermione grinned and nodded her head in a fervent yes. "Yeah, I mean, we are so much more interesting than Wonderboy there. It's going to be funny when Draco finds out that you've secretly lusting after America's seeker. He'll be heartbroken!"  
  
"That's cruel, Herm. I only said he was attractive, it's not like I'm going to fly off to America to make him my boyfriend!" Hermione had no doubts as to if Harry could have him outside of Hogwarts, but he was also firmly attached to Draco.  
  
"As I recall, I believe you said he was hot."  
  
"You agreed with me!"  
  
Ron turned Hermione around, "What's this? Gonna leave me for some rich guy?" While Ron had said it jokingly, she couldn't help but feel that she would do exactly that. Why was it that happiness never seemed to frequent her household, especially when it came to men.  
  
~o0o~  
  
"Daddy? Daddy, please! Don't leave! Mommy didn't mean it, she's just upset. Daddy." Tears were streaming down the little girl's face, leaving shining streaks in their stead. When she tried to grab a hold of her father's pant leg, the man shook her off. "Daddy!"  
  
She grabbed at him again, but was slapped across her face for the effort. "Keep back you little brat! If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened. You were a mistake, a filthy, horrible mistake. You should have been killed at birth, but your mother actually wanted to keep you. You and your filthy, stinking mess." He slapped her across the face again, for good measure, and slammed the door behind him. He left the young girl behind him, the tears now cascading in an emotional agony of knowing she wasn't mean to be here. She managed to carry herself off to the living room where she curled up in a corner and a day later she was found by the social service's people.  
  
After bouncing around from home to home for two years, she nearly lost it, until she met the Grangers. They took her in and adopted her, from that moment on, she called them Mum and Dad, as far as they were concerned, Hermione had never been an Allen. When they had been murdered, she had barely coped, after trying to take her life, she lived with a cold resolve that she would help defeat Voldemort, her only reason for life.  
  
~o0o~  
  
Snapping out of her melancholy, Hermione put a bright smile on her face. Damned if she was going to upset Ron or Harry. "Well you two, I'm going to go back to Hogsmeade. I feel like blowing some cash before my detention spoils my mood beyond redemption!" Harry and Ron laughed along with her and with that they trooped down to Hogsmeade, all trying to ignore the fact that the place was crawling with Aurors.  
  
~o0o~  
  
"The dark has been growing more and more each day, and each day Voldemort gains more power than we can defeat. The phoenix is falling, ladies and gentlemen, I am getting on in age, and while I have been training our young Mr. Potter, if something happens to me he will need to your guidance." The old man who was speaking paused and Severus tried to block him out once more. Besides, he knew the speech already, Albus had told it to him word for word before, days ago in fact. Everyone knew the inevitable would be coming, at least Albus Dumbledore was trying to ease the burden that would eventually make itself present.  
  
A word occasionally breaking through the mental barrier, Severus sighed, thinking about everything that had come into play. Hermione's recklessness, her profound tenderness. Also that stubbornness and down right Gryffindorness that was an essential part of her character. He had to admit that she was very attractive, she didn't realize the attention she got, Snape was sure, but a man would have to be blind or a eunuch to not notice her. Hermione was smart too, no, not smart, she was intelligent, she was. Severus stopped this certain train of thought, she was a student for Gods' sakes, while many before him had taken advantage of this situation, he decided that he was a man of character. He would not have a relationship with this young woman.  
  
Although the professor knew Dumbledore's planned exposition, he needed something to occupy his mind for a while. Besides, he was going to have to give his own speech to the Order soon enough. "I cannot stress enough just how important this is to the Light, to the entire world. Godric Gryffindor's sword still lies in its case, the dust is gathering, but not for long. The Dark Lord is preparing his forces in earnest, I'm suspecting that it will happen during the summer, this final battle, and I for one want to be prepared. If there are no questions, I will turn the floor over to Severus Snape."  
  
The dark haired man took his place at the podium, showing his respect for Albus with a slight bob of his head as they changed places. Without much pomp or his usual dramatic cape flaring , Severus mentally organized his notes and tried to pointedly ignore Black's eyes. "I'm afraid that the Lord of Dark already knows of my work, so I can no longer gather information for our side. Although we have many spies, our information has become scarce, and if we do not learn more we will be lost." He paused to make a point, the looks on their faces were grim, however, they looked determined. "We do know that the dark is planning an attack on Hogwarts." That was a major understatement, they planned on totally destroying it. "We must strike back soon."  
  
After the other segments of his speech, Severus left, the meeting was going to be long and he had a detention to serve. Thinking of his time to spend with a certain Granger, he disapparated to Hogsmeade. The man could at least have something other than school food before he had to sit through his self-imposed torture.  
  
But then again, she wasn't that bad. Maybe if he was nice to her for once.No, definitely not, he had to be a complete bastard as per norm. what was wrong with him, something must have been in that room.  
  
He was never nice.  
  
That had to be the worst decision he had ever made.  
  
~o0o~  
  
Hot and stuffy, but comfortable, maybe a bit noisy, but they were wizards. Hermione glanced around at the Three Broomsticks, this was the best place to drink and eat, except maybe Hogwarts. After putting up with Harry and Ron's antics in Zonko's, an almost permanent encampment in Honeyduke's and an all to short stint in the Dusty Tome, the trio had left to partake of a well-deserved Butterbeer. One saw all sorts of people in Hogsmeade, and the local pub was no exception. Hagrid with some friends, the standard wizarding populace, a few professors, including Snape.Wait! Professor Severus S. Snape, here? Eating dinner and complementing Rosemerta on the food? It was impossible!  
  
When he eventually left, Hermione realized why, she had to go to detention. She said goodbye to Harry and Ron who were by now over with Hagrid, and trudged her way up to the castle. The air was crisp and she pulled her cape around her. A clear sky filled with stars twinkled from above and put on a glorious show. It took Hermione's breath away. Gazing up at the universe, the young woman marveled at its sheer beauty for a long while. She gasped when heaven graced her with a shooting star, the brunette had never believed in Trewaleney's predictions, but maybe it was an omen.  
  
Perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad.  
  
~o0o~  
  
She didn't even let the words get out of his mouth when she walked him. Hermione wanted to get the beratement over with. "Yes, I know I'm late, Professor. I'm sorry." His jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Was this some sort of preemptive strike?  
  
He felt obligated to return the favor and was actually polite. "It's alright, Ms. Granger. Just don't let it happen again." Now it was Hermione's turn to be stunned. Instead of saying something appropriately sarcastic, she just shrugged. Severus was proud of himself, but he just had to add in the last bit. "I have some work for you, don't worry either, it's potions brewing. Dumbledore needs a certain potion for Harry, a strength potion. The recipe is over by the cauldron, help yourself to the stores." Yep, his resolve had definitely crumbled away like dust. What was wrong with him, he wasn't supposed to actually be polite, not ever. Good Gods, was he losing him mind?  
  
Whether or not the brunette found anything odd, she didn't remark, only set diligently to work. After about an hour, though, she gave up silence, "Professor? This step, it says to add the florc seeds with the feverfew, but wouldn't that make the potion lose its strength? I thought it would be better to add them separately." He may have been in agony from her presence, but he somehow managed to get to her side. She pointed it out, pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. Severus couldn't help but notice the way her neck curved gracefully and her hair gently floated. Not realizing that she was doing so, Hermione shifted closer to Severus. Her curiosity got to her, he smelled like he looked, mysterious: a hint of asphodel, expensive muggle cologne and his own intoxicating scent. She leaned in closer. Snape tensed at her side, ready to bolt like an animal if needed.  
  
Don't stand so close to me.  
  
A strand of hair had worked its way loose and fell down to hit her cheek playfully. Hesitantly, ever so unsure, Snape reached out and pushed the piece back, his fingers brushing against her cheek. Instead of a shudder, or an outright yell, Hermione leaned into the touch. Neither accepting nor declining. She could feel her heart beating heavily, the brunette knew it could be heard clearly in the stone dungeon, positively reverberating off the walls. His hand still on her face, Hermione turned to gaze into her professor's eyes: dark pools that were brimming with something. Fear, maybe? Apprehension? There was surprise, for sure. If nothing else, it was surprise, it was amazing that she could stand his touch.  
  
Deciding there was nothing else to do, Hermione returned his caress, gently resting her hand on his cheek. Then she did the most unbelievable of things: the girl stood on tiptoe and gazed once more into dark eyes. There was no way back now, and she knew it. Severus, the brave spy for the order, stood before Hermione confused and practically shaking at the knees. What was she doing? Apparently she knew very well what she was doing and reached with her other hand and placed it on Severus's other cheek. Hermione smiled shyly and placed her lips upon his, proving her intentions to him.  
  
He couldn't explain it, she felt so right. Severus pulled her into his arms, locked in an embrace she would have never wanted to break free from even if she had to. As she put her slender arms around his neck, Hermione knew she had been called home to his arms. To both it was indescribable, it was sheer bliss. They were so involved with each other that they didn't even notice the knock on the door, or the person who accompanied it until the person entered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, but I forgot my-" Blaise Zabini stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at Snape open-mouthed. Only when Blaise nervously cleared his throat did the couple look up. Apparently the boy thought it prudent to be elsewhere, and Hermione had to agree. She had not even thought over her actions, she had just done, not evaluated.  
  
"I should probably go," Hermione said.  
  
Snape looked to her in obvious puzzlement, quickly followed by a look of understanding. His voice turned cold, aloof. "Yes, I believe you should."  
  
Hermione felt tears down her face as she shut the door behind her with an ominous click. She should have never expected the acceptance Snape gave her, and with that the cold excuse was hard to bear, much less understand. It was a good thing that when she crept back into the common room no one was there.  
  
She couldn't bear to see Ron tonight.  
  
~o0o~  
  
Deep down the lower levels of Hogwarts a candle was lit, sending strange, flickering shadows upon three faces. Two countenances practically giddy with the subject of gossip, the other nodded his head sagely. "No, you're kidding!"  
  
"I mean.Hermione?" One of the two snickered. "She's a Gryffindor for magic's sake. And then the professor?" This time he down right guffawed.  
  
"I swear it. I walked in on them, plain as day!" The sober one broke down his façade, replacing it with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, I believe you, Blaise. But God, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape? If I didn't know you, I'd think you were shittin' me!"  
  
The other's head bobbed in agreement. "No one is gonna believe this!"  
Now to the thanks:  
  
Cassandra: It usually makes me sick, but my head is twisted, I can't help it! I lived in Germany for a while, and though I can speak a little, I can't spell worth a darn, and as I said---he's a putz. It's okay to call your teacher stupid, only if he is though! ; )  
  
CiNdY: I will update, promise!  
  
Eternal Queen: Do you make a habit of flattery? Thanks for the complement.  
  
Potion's Mistress: Don't be late to class, even though I have been in the same boat. Stories are much more interesting than school work.  
  
Slytheringal: I tried to add in the tension, this is my first fic I haven't chickened out on, so.. I'm glad you think it's shaping up well, I do my best!  
  
Lea: He might, depends on how he behaves!  
  
Thanks once again, but one thing I want to eleborate on: I was going to make this a weekly update, but, if I get ten reviews I will post the next chapter sooner. Okay? Thanks for reading!  
Her Lover's Spy 


	6. Loose Words in the Classroom

If you believe that I own it, I have a straightjacket I don't mind loaning out.

Ch. 5 Loose words in the classroom

Double potions, with the Slytherins, ah hell. Hermione managed to crack her eyes open to the barely risen sun. She shifted, or rather, tried to when a cat hissed its indignation at being moved and jumped free. Crookshanks glared evilly at her, being rather pissy as he was upset from his perch. Instead of trying to placate the hissing cat, "Mione growled back, to no avail. The Head Girl sighed heavily as she put on her course school robes. At least it would be the last year of the itchy, scratchy wool jumpers, skirts and oxford shirts that held sway in her closets. At least she had casual clothes on the weekends to break up the monotony.

After finishing with her morning rituals of waking, Hermione applied a bit of makeup and headed out the portrait hole. When she made it to the main hall, the girl realized just how many Slytherins sat at their house table. She ignored the look of curiosity on Zabini's face and sat down next to Ron, who had already dug into his plate. He looked up and smiled brightly at Hermione then started to say something. "Mrnuh Mmmrhumahg…" The girl to his left quirked an eyebrow in response. 

"Sorry, Mione. What I meant to say was how has your morning been?" at first, Hermione thought that Ron might have found out something from last night. She felt her pulse quicken, but he was just making pleasant conversation. The redhead smiled as if encouraging her to speak. Hermione felt relief wash through her like a flood. 

"Oh! It's been, ah, good. Standard Monday morning, I guess you could say." Apparently Ron found nothing wrong with her rather forced enthusiasm and he quickly launched into a commentary of the last quidditch match. Normally, Hermione would have been annoyed at the talk of her less than favorite sport but she was extremely happy for the shift of conversational topics. In fact she was just about to start eating while listening to Ron's animated chatter when Harry and Draco strolled up to the table. Harry greeted Hermione with an energetic nod, though his blond haired boyfriend looked over her in a way that set her slightly on edge.

Whatever Draco found to be so interesting, it didn't make itself apparent to her, after all, nothing had seemed odd in the mirror this morning. It would have said something. Soon enough the talk changed from quidditch, of which Hermione was extremely grateful, to Snape's potion class, of which she was not. Why did he always pop up? As if mentioning him drew the man, Snape appeared to sit at the staff table. With a troubled glance his way, Hermione nearly squeaked. As it was, Ron felt her tense beside him and turned to her. "What's the matter? Something wrong?"

She shook her head in a no and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Nothing's wrong," She managed to stammer out, "It's just that he seems to come to his name. I mean, you just started talking about him and he shows up. It's odd." Hermione managed to get out a self-depreciating sort of laugh..

"You're right about that, 'Mione. At least we know he'll be there if we call for him!" Harry grinned at his own half-joke and laughed a little. "We'll have to be getting to his class soon enough, though. Lets see if we can put up with those evil Slytherins and their fearless leader." While Draco grinned a bit for Harry, he looked to Snape then Hermione as if putting together a puzzle.

"Yeah, we'll have to be back in his class soon enough, I for one wish I could get out of his class." Draco stared more intently at Hermione, then masked it when she looked up at him.

Ron put an arm around Hermione's slim shoulders, "Aw, come on, 'Mione! I though that you liked brewing potions in that stuffy dungeon of his." 

For an answer she just shrugged her shoulders. Sensing the need to let it drop, Harry steered the conversation to George and Fred's new joke line, letting Ron excitedly tell the group about new antics. Hermione nodded a bit and said little, barely picking at her food while Ron gabbled on like a gander. Draco watched concernedly as she evaded talk, his compassion overriding his normal stoicism. Mentioning that classes were about to start, he pulled Hermione over on the pretest of homework. "What is going on, Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" For some reason, she was on the edge of tears. The girl who was about to cry was the one who hadn't cried in a year.

"I know something is wrong, tell me." Oh, Goddess! Her mind screamed, He knows! Draco knows. Goddess! In answer Hermione launched herself into Draco's shoulder with a sob. Draco held her gently patting her back absent-mindedly. So this was complicated, was it? Normally he wouldn't have believed rumors, especially when the source from whence they came was Zabini, but now the familiar whisperings had taken a deeper meaning. Was this weeping Hermione a sign in favor of the Slytherins talk? He decided to take a leap, it was now or never. "It's Snape, isn't it?"

Hermione backed away.

"Break it off, Hermione. There's Ron and there is our professor…" Draco let the words trail off, but they seemed to hang there, like an ominous black rain cloud.

"Break what off?" Hermione had found her voice and spat her words like venom. "Something with Ron or Snape? What exactly are you referring to?" Suddenly she didn't seem to be the same girl that Ron was so enthralled with.

"I don't care, Hermione. Just don't have both. You can't." He looked the Head Girl over, she seemed to shrink to a smaller size.

"I only want one." The only question was which one?

Draco shifted from one foot to the other as if debating something. With a shrug it seemed that the decision was made and he took her arm. "Well, we have class to get to."

Just a sigh and a lose of strength, but something echoed through the air behind them. The thought was palpable, which one?

~o0o~

Severus didn't let himself look at Hermione, but he knew it was futile. They had both gone in too deep last night. If it weren't for that damn Zabini…and when he looked over to his less than favorite student he knew that he had told all of the Slytherin House. To Hell the little beast! He once again didn't look at Hermione and didn't notice that she wasn't looking at him. It was obvious to Draco that the "I'm not looking at you" looks were obvious that they both wanted to look completely to their heart's delight.

It truly wasn't Draco's place to interfere with their denial and so decided to let them fight or rather, ignore each other out. This would be a long, difficult, drawn out process of denial and counter-denial. When one wanted a forbidden fruit, one never admitted it, did they?

As Snape assigned the new potions work and the various students paired up, Draco saw Hermione sidle up to Ron, yet she sent a look Snape's way that one would have to be blind to not understand. *You bastard!* it screamed, *you miserable whoreson bastard! You did this.* Although underneath the pain it spoke too, with a voice that could only be in pain. *Why? Why have you made me feel this way?* 

If Hermione was intuitive as Draco, or merely had looked up at the object of her pain, she would have seen his eyes sending out their own message. *Because it's wrong we can't.* Then another look at the young woman spoke even more. *And you've made me fell the same way. I don't want to hurt you, but it's better this way, that way you can't know that I care for you.* But as neither of the two looked at each other, this exchange was never marked and both were miserable instead. 

Draco sighed inwardly, they'd never be free, they had both crossed the line. [1] He put his mind forcibly to the potion he was brewing with Harry and returned to grinding scarabs. It was up to the yearning lover-birds now to make up their minds. Looking at Hermione and Snape, Draco decided that was an unlikely probability. Fortunately that wasn't his problem, and he didn't have to worry. Even though Malfoy didn't think it was his business, apparently someone else did.

"So, Draco," Zabini chose the moment when Harry went to go get more supplies to appear like an unwanted relative. "What do you think of Granger and the professor? Personally, I was expecting it to happen sooner or later. You know how those Mudbloods go after pureblooded wizards. Little slut, isn't she? Her she is going after our Head of House and dating that Weasley!" Blaise knew he was saying it loudly enough for Hermione and her boyfriend to hear. It was just carefully planned taunting, one had to give him that.

"Blaise, stop," Draco really thought that Zabini would never sh7ut up.

"But…Draco, come on, she's such a little whore. No one cares about Mudbloods, except maybe weasels!"

"You're right, Zabini, I do care for Hermione. No one would care for you anyway." Ron spoke through gritted teeth while Hermione tried to pull him back. Looked like a fight might happen from those two and once again Snape was going to turn the blind eye. Was it merely his normal maliciousness this time or was it jus the desire to not get involved

"What is it now, Weasley? Are you trying to do something? Oh, I see, your little trollop is trying to keep you back! How does it feel to know that she's cheating on you?" He turned back to Ron just in time to see freckled knuckles careening towards his face. Ron had opted for the extremely satisfying feel of physical violence over sending a curse or hex his adversary's way. Apparently it was definitely stress relieving by the way that it looked as Ron beat the living crap out of Blaise. He screamed out over and over that Hermione wasn't a slut, and Zabini never got a word in edge-wise.

As tempted as Hermione was to see Zabini get his face punched in, she had duties as Head Girl to be a role-model. By that she was obligated to break up the fight. Hermione raised her wand and petrified both, too bad that it was also at that particular moment when Snape decided to as well. The total effect of both spells hitting the brawling boys caused them to pass out. It wasn't the perfect solution to the problem, but it would do.

Without waiting to let the professor take charge, Hermione went into Head Girl mode and checked her fellow students. When she determined that it wouldn't hurt either Ron or Blaise, she brought them back to consciousness with the reviving potion that he class had been brewing. Good thing that it had been brewed properly, she'd hate to have a strange situation on her hands. Both boys regained actual brain functions quickly enough and both eyed each other warily. Now was time for punishment. "Twenty points from each of your houses for fighting. Mr. Zabini, I suggest that you go to the Hospital wing," Hermione paused, preparing herself for something that no student had done since Percy Weasley. "and you will have detentions tomorrow. I will speak to your Heads of House."

Ron looked dumbfounded, but then again, she was Head Girl, Blaise Zabini just stared at her in private fury. Snape finally made an appearance at her side, which almost made her jump. She couldn't forget last night and his presence. "Another five points from Slytherin for instigating the fight with a classmate." The entire class gasped, this was unprecedented, Severus Seth Snape just took points from his own house! They were meager in the grand scheme of things, but they were still taken away. What was going on here?

Blaise wasted no time and retreated to Madame Pomfrey's with a hand over his nose while Ron gathered himself together. "Mr. Weasley, you will be informed about your detention. You and the rest of the class may leave now. I need to talk with Ms. Granger. I expect you will keep out of any trouble?" Ron nodded at his teacher but sent a worried look to Hermione, who just shrugged in response. His look was decidedly worried, but he acquiesced and, along with the rest of the class, Ron gathered his things to leave.

When the last Gryffindor straggled out of the room, Snape went and shut the door. As he hesitantly walked back, Hermione willed herself to be calm, willed herself to not fall back into his spell. She knew it was futile, she had wanted him for too long for that. If only she could have been strong enough in the first place. Severus gestured to a chair and brought one over for himself, at least he didn't sit behind the desk. She was thankful for that.

The dark man put his head in his hands in a very un-Snapeish gesture then looked back up to Hermione. "I don't know why…why this has happened. I can't decide what to do about this. Hermione, you're driving me mad." He seemed sincere enough.

"I know what to do: we forget about last night and discuss what detention Zabini deserves."

"You may be able to forget about last night, but I can't. Don't pretend that you didn't feel it, you can't lie that well to me."

Hermione stood up, on the edge of rage. "I don't have to lie, nor do I have to stand for this! It meant nothing to me, nothing!" She managed to get herself under some semblance of control. "I will leave Mr. Zabini's detention to you." With that she took up her things and left the room. She would be very powerful when she left the school. If for no other reason, it would be because she had the power to leave Severus Seth Snape dejected and utterly forlorn as none had done before.

~o0o~

"Ah, Miss Granger, I've been meaning to talk to you! I have a proposition that I think you might be interested in. How would you like to brew for me a very special potion?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like his current robes, most likely charmed to catch the light. Hermione didn't let her current mood show through to one of the men she highly admired and smiled brightly in return.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, but what kind of potion is it?" Might as well know what she was getting into. Hermione knew that the Headmaster would eventually make her want to help him, even if the desire hadn't lain dormant anyway. 

The white haired man leaned in with a sly look around, as if he were letting in on a big secret. He smiled broadly underneath his beard and whispered loudly to the bushy haired girl in front of him, "It's the Kokopeshi Pellia!" Hermione was nonplussed. That certain potion was extremely difficult to make, and while it would give the drinker an immense amount of control over the heightened magical state that the potion brought with it, it could also make someone lose restraint in the sheer un-harnessed power. She was flustered that Dumbledore would entrust her with this arduous task, flustered and pleased, until she remembered everything about it.

"Headmaster? You have no idea what an honor it would be to brew that potion, but wouldn't the actual strength of the potion be cut in half with only one person involved?"

"Well put! In fact I had thought about that, I was thinking that you and Professor Snape should pair up on this one, like you had done before. You made quite the pair, you know." Did the old man mean for that to sound as it had, was he implying something beyond the literal meaning of his words? Somehow his smile had broadened, threatening to split his face. Albus Dumbledore may have enjoyed playing the doddering old fool, but he certainly wasn't one. The obvious looks and thinly veiled tension between his employee and star student were blatantly obvious to anyone with a slight insight. They would make such a good pair, those two, if only they would get over the trivial things.

While Snape was an honorable, maybe even admirable, man, he could be a bit asinine a times. He just wouldn't let himself see that a relationship with a student, which could possibly be a scandal as rumors went outside the school, might be beneficial. Maybe even fruitful, magic forbid. Hermione was at times too studious, living too much in her books and incantations to really notice the people around her. It was true that she knew they were there, she couldn't equate things out as to why people didn't do what they should and put forth their best effort. An idealistic child, but that was what would make them such a good match! The morose and slightly downtrodden man with the whimsical and ideal upstanding girl, it would work wonders for both. 

Not as if they would see quickly, though, as Hermione's near lose of temper gave evidence. "Excuse me, sir, but Professor Snape?! You must be joking with me. I could not possibly-" She stopped herself just in time, it would have been horrible to let herself slip up about her attraction to a certain dark eyed professor in front of the Headmaster. That could have been disastrous! 

Albus firmly took the figurative reins of the conversation and asserted his authority. "Yes, your potions professor, Severus Snape. You both are the most competent at potions in this area, certainly in this school and would be the most obvious choices. You two might want to start work on it as soon as possible, it does take an awful amount of effort to complete." Letting off a little he patted Hermione's shoulder, "You know, it won't be so bad, the magical community could consider it as if you were his apprentice and you could get your Potion's Mistress title quickly out of Hogwarts."

'Mione had to listen to reason and her desire for knowledge overran her current loathing for Severus, so she swallowed her pride and agreed to the professor's suggestion. She would work with Snape, whether it killed them or not. Now that was going to be difficult.

End Ch. 5

AN:I actually got that many reviews! (Faints to the floor, picks herself back up) Thank you. I hope you liked the most recent installment of this story, I had to rush to get it out, but hey, it's amazing what a little encouragement will do for your muse! Once again, to all my faithful readers, thank you!

Eternal Queen: Yes, I'm evil, but I love what I am! I'm glad it's special for me. ;-)

Dragon Rose: I'm glad it's one of your favorites, it makes me very happy. I agree with you on the consentual thing, I absolutely abhor anyone who is a pedophiliac and I do not wish for it to sound as if Snape is such, that's why I set it in 7th year. And I know that I certainly wasn't the first, nor will I be the last to have a crush on a teacher, so it is totally natural.

Potions Mistress: You'll have to see who she likes, because I know it will eventually be full HG/SS, but I need a bit of tension to pull it off. Blaise was just talking to some anonymous Slytherins, they have no important part in the story so far, so it's not a big deal who they are. I just really wanted to put in that part. On your other q's: I have no idea of Flitwick's first name, but I do know that Sprout's is Esmerelda. I hope that helped a little. And don't worry, all will be revealed in time as to Ron and Hermione's relationship!

Aconite: Thank you for reminding me of the potion, I had it in the back of my mind, but I couldn't figure out how to tie it in. You gave me the idea to start with it and now it will most likely become a major theme in the story. The reminder was extremely helpful, and as for Snape, you will just have to see.

AnnebelleElizabeth: I'm trying to make it as thick as soup!

To the rest of you (hello, not sure yet, AngelD, ), I appreciate your reviews, many could just forgo them and say to heck with it, but actually taking the time to type one out makes me extremely happy. Have a great day/evening/night/whatever time it is when you read this, and come read again! Once more: ten (10) more reviews and I'll update sooner!


	7. Harsh Words in the Staffroom

Ch. 6 Strong Words in the Staff Room

"Well, Ms. Granger, I have to admit that you surprised me, dear. No one has given a fellow student detention in oh, well, Percy Weasley was the last one to give it out. He took too much pleasure in taking away points, in my opinion!" Hermione laughed along with McGonagall, even her Head of House thought that Percy had been uptight! "But, I have to agree with you on this one. I can't believe they were fighting in the classroom! Actually, I can, after all, they are boys." The professor pursed her lips in her trademark, but her younger counterpart could see the smile that threatened to appear. 

"I couldn't believe it either. But I thought that detention was necessary in this case, even for Ron, though Blaise did start it." Start it he had, indeed!

"Hermione, dear, I'll see if Hagrid will take on Ron's punishment, but you still haven't told me what they were fighting about." McGonagall looked at her in a way that was quite like the Headmaster's, piercing, but only looking for the truth. Hermione saw no reason to fence with words, she had been confiding in her professor since her parent's death, Minerva would know that she was lying.

"They were fighting about me."

"What, how so?" Professor McGonagall hid away her suspicions and asked with sincerity, Hermione was a good child, well, not exactly a child anymore, but good none-the-less. While the she had made some mistakes, there were none, in Minerva's opinion, that merited fighting. 

Hermione took a breath. It wouldn't get Snape in trouble, would it? Ah to hell with him, it's because of him all this happened! "Blaise Zabini was taunting Ron by saying I was a trollop and cheating on him with Professor Snape, he knew what he was doing too. Ron is a little, defensive, when it comes to me and my honor, he did kind of jump the gun when he punched Zabini." She slyly smiled at her professor, "I have to admit, though, that it was quite enjoyable to see him get his just desserts after he tried to slander me." The small smile that was intended quickly came infectious and Hermione let the grin spread across her face. Gryffindors may have had a strict honor code, but it didn't extend to forgiving their enemies easily.

"Ahh. I would have to agree with you on that one, almost the same thing happened to me in my days here at Hogwarts. Past history, that. Don't worry, Miss Granger, I'll set this straight." With all the parties involved, Minerva couldn't help thinking, and if I find one thing amiss… She let the thought hang and got up, straightening her robes as she shooed her student out of the room. "Go on, I'm sure that you have class next. I'll talk to you later about Ronald, though I'm sure that he will come tell you soon enough."

Most likely, being as Hermione had been the one to give the detention. She bid her good-byes and made her way out to Herbology, a filler course now, but one still the same. She hoped that Ron wouldn't get to mad with her later, in a way, though, she wished he would. It would give Hermione a reason to feel this way, one where she wouldn't feel like she was being horribly dishonest.

~o0o~

The staff break room, a commons of a sort, was warm and the warm fire was a welcome sight to the various staff who lounged about. You would think that all would have had smiles on their faces, happy for a reprieve from obnoxious students. You would think that, until you saw Severus Snape, sitting with his back to the fire, dressed in his normal black and wearing a scowl darker than his clothes. While his biting comments and glares had never exactly been less than normal, they seemed to have grown more intense and frequent. Today, they had been so bad that not even Sinistra, the usual one to try and cheer everyone up, had not approached.

Not that he minded, not at all. As long as they stayed away he was fine, he was dandy. He really needed to learn how to lie better. 

Snape only appeared to be reading the book that perched on his lap, Magic in the Middle Ages: A Historic Guide to the Burning Times, but in truth he was trying to understand something that couldn't be found in any book: the secret to understanding Hermione. Severus knew that he would never be able to understand the young woman, that in itself was a life long expedition that he was more than happy to apply for, but the crux came to how to gain her trust again. They should have never shared that kiss. If he could only take it back…As if he really wanted to! 

For ether's sake, that kiss was enough to set fire in parts of him that he thought to be long since dead. If the girl to just awaken passion in him, what else could she do? She could be a know-it-all, a helpless one at that, an inconspicuous troublemaker as she helped Potter and Weasley along with their schemes. She could also be such a caring, gentle soul, and a wonderful—Ye gods! what was he thinking? If he let this side of him show, the first years might lose their fear of him. 

They would lose their fear in the same way that a certain professor had, one who had dangerously pulled up a chair to sit beside him. Gaudy shimmering prints fluttered in front of Severus's eyes, making him squint in the firelight. Now there was no doubt in his mind, Dumbledore was an insufferable prat. The white-haired gentleman to whom Snape had just referred smiled slightly, as if he could read thoughts. Perhaps he can, thought Severus, it would definitely explain a lot of things. When he noticed Albus nodding his head, he knew that he might as well get this over with. "Yes?" The man barked out, "What do you want?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Aren't we the touchy one today! Sometimes you still act like the 7th year you once were." Snape growled, which Albus ignored. While many of his professor's students would have quaked at that rumbling sound, the Headmaster was unaffected. "All I wanted to know was how were you and Ms. Granger getting along with that potion?"

Severus goggled at the old man sitting in front of him. He had forgotten all about the potion, too many things had cropped up between now and then. "Ms. Granger and I have not spoken," that was certainly true, at least civilly, "about the potion. I do not think that we should collaborate on it, in fact, there are many opportunities for failure and I do wish to possibly injure Potter." Dumbledore studied Snape's face intently, the Headmaster could tell an out and out lie when he was told one. He was just surprised that it was his potion's professor that had uttered it.

"I won't let you do that, Severus, Harry will need this potion in his upcoming battle." Dumbledore said, his tone becoming somber, "You and Hermione are two of the most competent potion's brewers in England, even if she doesn't know it and you refuse it. Without both of you, this potion would be useless, almost as if that Longbottom boy did it, do you want to leave Mr. Potter to imminent death at Voldemort's hands?" 

When Snape's eyes drifted to his own, Albus could see a new sort of resolution in his eyes, so he continued. "I thought not, don't worry, I've already spoken about it with Hermione, all you have to do is set a date, preferably soon. Good day, my boy, I'll see you at supper." Dumbledore smiled to himself as he walked away from Severus, maybe, just maybe, the two would find something better than just a tenuous working relationship while concocting the Kokopeshi.

Severus sat in his high-backed chair, contemplating the coming meeting between he and Hermione. A chance of redemption perhaps? It was possible, and he was going to try and make it highly probable, the gentle prodding that Albus had pursued them both with had worked the trick: not that Severus would tell him that. No more being a slimy git to Hermione, he would work it out with her, and maybe they could build up their semi-friendship once more. He made himself content to be only friends, and prepared to keep the relationship genial, but he couldn't deny the fact that he wished as he never had before to make it more than that. Which was exactly what a foot tapping McGonagall didn't want.

Minerva had her famous tight-lipped frown upon her countenance, apparently something had made her very mad, and apparently that someone was him. Severus quirked an eyebrow at her, which only set her off. She slapped him across the face and huffed, "How dare you? How could you possibly have that kind of a relationship with Hermione Granger? She's a student for Goddess's sakes! You should know better. Don't tell me that Zabini is lying, I know how rumors go in this school, but I have sources of my own. You are such an ass!" Yes, it was him she was pissed at.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Minerva." He answered calmly, something that infuriated her all the more. Already the whisperings had started behind him, the fellow teachers couldn't believe what was happening. McGonagall rarely ever lost her temper, and to be yelling at Snape was something that not even the bravest of them would have done if they had known about this odd relationship.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I am talking about! Blaise Zabini walked in on you and Hermione kissing, which he informed me was getting very passionate. I cannot believe that you are the kind of man to take advantage of a student, Severus!"

"I will freely admit that Mr. Zabini found us kissing, but I am not taking advantage of a student. Ms. Granger and I have found that there are certain hindrances to anything other than a friendship and we both are willing to leave it at that." Severus picked up his book and stood, narrowly avoiding the fuming woman in front of him. "If you will excuse me I have some business to attend to, and Minerva, I suggest that you learn to control your anger. It could be quite dangerous," he said while gesturing to his face, which still stood out livid on his pale skin.

Ignoring the whispered murmurings from his colleagues and the yelling witch behind him, Snape swept out of the room. As he had said, there were things that needed his attention and one of them was a certain curly-haired girl, but he was going to give her time to cool down before talking. Other things were quite pressing, one of which was research on this new potion. If he was going to work with Hermione and try to win back her confidence, he was going to be as well prepared as if it was World War Three. 

AN: Very short, I'll admit, but it didn't seem right to add more.


	8. It's No Use, He Sees Her

**__**

Star light, Star bright, 

first star I see tonight, 

wish I may wish I might, 

have this wish I wish tonight?

That hasn't worked for me in years and I doubt that it will grant me my wish for owning the Harry Potter-verse. I have very little money and I can't buy it on my own, sorry.

Just a tinsy-weeny AN: I'm sorry that "A Schoolgirl's Fantasy" went on a hiatus, due to some rather unfortunate circumstances all my time has been taken up by college, work, life, etc. I thought I would apologize and at least upload Part one of this particular chapter.

Her Lover's Spy

Ch 7

__

She held her breath and leapt, the feeling of freedom that she felt when the air rushed past her was exhilarating. It was only then that she saw the ground rushing up to meet her, suddenly the ground turned into Ron and she landed in his arms. At first she was comforted, but when Ron turned into Snape and kissed her, she started to fall again. The ground opened up again beneath and this time there was no one there to catch her.

Hermione's breath caught and tears were in her eyes, the dream had been so vivid. She let herself cry, barely making an effort to staunch the tears. She wasn't sure which one she was crying over, but she knew that she had to end it with Ron. When sleep claimed 'Mione again, other than a clinging sense of dread, only one clear thought stayed: she had to break up with Ron. 

~o0o~

"Hermione,"

"Huh,"

"I thought about going to Hogsmeade this weekend, do you want to go?" 

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was unsure. Should she tell Ron yes, or should she just let it slip by, as if she didn't hear? She didn't choose either. "I don't think so, Ron, you can go with out me though. I have studying to do, and Professor Flitwick wants three feet on the proper wand movements by Monday. Why don't you go, it'll give you and Harry time to catch up on Quidditch," She just caught herself from adding 'or something' and felt more guilt lapping at her metaphorical shores. Why did she have to have such a messed up life?

Ron did catch what she meant to say and sat up from the floor to look at her on one of many couches that were here and there in the common room. He cocked his head slightly to the side to study her face and peered at her from many angles when she looked up from her charms book. "You've been swishing and flicking with your wand for nearly 7 full years now, that's 1st year stuff. Is something wrong? If you don't want to go then just say so, it won't bother me."

"No, it's not that I don't want to go, it's just that I have so much to do. I know that the essay will be easy, but there is so much studying to do for the rest of my classes."

Indecision reigned supreme on Ron's face as if he wasn't sure of what to say, of course she was always studying, but she was lying in this instance, he could tell. He tried his onslaught once again. "You're always studying, you need to get outside a little more. Brisk late fall air is just the thing for an over-studious student, Harry would agree with me on this one. All work and no play makes Hermione a very, very, very, very, very-"

"Alright! I get the point. If you really want me to, I'll go to Hogsmeade, there are some things I want to get anyway." And so it was that once again, Hermione had let Ron wheedle his way and get her to go do something that in the beginning she had no intention of doing. If only she wasn't a push over.

~o0o~

School robes swished, students chattered, and Severus Snape walked down the halls with little more than a word to say to anyone. He was currently planning on how to tell the most obnoxious girl in the school, the most annoying know-it-all that he needed her help. _Gods! Why did it have to be that girl?_ He knew why, it was because he had developed feelings for the most brilliant girl in the school and the always-meddling Albus had decided that they deserved to be together. _He doesn't know when to stop!_

Fate, though, had made up his mind for him and but a few seconds after coming to the conclusion that there was no way around bloodshed, Hermione Granger ran right into him. As she stuttered out apologies while picking her things up, Severus decided that there was no better way to get back on her good side and helped her to gather up her things. She didn't even notice who it was that she had launched herself in front of. "Thank you, I really didn't mean to rush into you like that, you know it gets when you're late for class." 

"Actually, I haven't know what that is like for nearly twenty years, Miss Granger. I'm quite sure that many of your fellow classmates would agree, though, on how stressful things can get here at Hogwarts." He didn't know how he did it but his words had come out mainly without guile.

"Prof-pro-fessor Snape! I'm sorry, but I didn't realize that it was _you._" Somehow that sounded a slight bit offensive to his ears, but Snape kept himself from reacting to it with issuing detention. Had it been any other of the children, he might have reconsidered the action, but the last detention he had dished out ended up being a disastrous torture of his own sentencing. Plus, it was Hermione, they needed a working situation, he had screwed up once, it wasn't needed to do so once again.

_Why did it have to be _him_? He just pops up, like I said before, I think that he likes to be an annoying prick. Bugger._ Hermione calmed herself down, after all Dumbledore said that he would like for them to work together on the potion. She could behave if he could. _It's for Harry, It's for Harry, _became her mantra, and she hoped to the Goddess that it was about the potion and not anything else. Plus, she was getting late for Charms. He really wasn't bothering her anymore with his high and mighty attitude, plus she didn't care about house points at this particular moment, all she wanted to do was kill him slowly then draw and quarter him. The idea sounded spectacular to her. "What do you want? I have class to get to,"

"My, my, my, _Miss_ Granger, could we be having a bad day?" Okay, so his politeness was getting a bit stretched, if she pushed it more, it might be very bad indeed. "I wanted to talk to you about the potion that the Headmaster wishes us to brew."

Hermione nearly growled at his thinly veiled sarcasm, but caught herself, if he wanted to fence, so could she. She faked a bright smile and sickeningly sweet politeness, if she smiled any wider, she thought her face might split. "I was curious myself, _professor._ I was wondering just when we were going to get started, that potion takes so much time and is so difficult, I'd hate for us to _mess it up._ Wouldn't you, _professor_."

The girl was definitely good at making her points, if she said professor with that kind of emphasis one more time, Severus felt as if he was going to kill himself right there in the hall. Did she always do this? As far as he could remember, a full six years, she had. If it didn't appease her, she had make a point of it, at least in potions. He sighed, she wasn't going to forgive him easily. "I doubt that we are going to make a mistake. I believe that you have this afternoon off, come to my office at 1:30 and we will discuss the potion." This was going to be the hardest part, "Have a nice day, Ms. Granger." 

He didn't exactly stalk off, but he came close, all that _cheeriness_ was quick to get on his nerves. Why did he have to have any emotions? It would have been so much easier if they had been killed along with his conscience. Hermione watched her professor leave the sunlit hall, and all she could do was stand there. Had the man actually been _polite?_ It was impossible, Severus Snape was the most vile, evil, annoying, and down right impolite man that she had ever had the displeasure of knowing. _Ah well, at least he doesn't insist on detention like Filch._

~o0o~

"I can't believe that she would rather be with Snape. Are you sure, Draco? I, well, why? She seems so happy with Ron, I saw them just a few days ago smiling and laughing with each other. Are you positive?" Harry searched Draco's face for anything that would make this some sort of joke, there was none. He felt himself slump, Ron was so happy.

"I promised not to tell you, Harry. And I'm sure. Or at least I think I am. You'd have to see it," Draco sighed heavily and lifted his head up off his boyfriend's knee to look at his Harry. He had promised Hermione not to tell, and it did make him feel slightly guilty, but it would be good for Harry to help Ron cope when Hermione decided to terminate their relationship. Besides, he was worried. "I think that she really does like Snape, only the last time I saw them together she was fuming and didn't want to talk with anyone. She even ran out of his class after she gave Ron detention." 

"Well, I just hate that Ron will be heartbroken, I know he's not in love with Hermione but he's had more than a slight schoolboy crush on her for a while now." Harry sighed, this was gonna hurt. "Alright, I'm just glad you don't like a teacher instead of me."

Draco looked hurt, then gave Harry a kiss, smiling into his lips. "No Harry, I think I am quite infatuated with you for now."

"For now?"

"Well…a while,"

"Much better," 

~o0o~

1:00 o'clock by Severus's clock, thirty more minutes and she would be hear, it was a good thing that he didn't have classes today, or all of his students would have gotten a horrible amount of assignments. The minutes clicked slowly by and he was honestly worried that something horrible was going to happen. While it was his wish that he and Hermione could pick up the kiss where they left off, he knew it wasn't going to happen. _Besides_, he berated himself, _she is a student_. He should not have feelings for her, he should definitely not have kissed her. 

Who was he kidding?

1:15, it was time to stop looking at the clock, _Make yourself look like you're doing something. Researching._

1:25, _She's coming, Severus, calm yourself down, your heartbeat could frighten off a house elf._

1:28. _Two minutes, ah hell._

1:29. _One more minute, I hope she forgives me._

1:30. _She hasn't forgiven me, she won't, she would be here on time otherwise._

1:35. _What's that noise? Damn, it was only an owl._

1:45. _I must have really made her mad._

1:50. _Where the _hell_ is she?_

A large thump sounded against his door, a _very _large thump. Caution prodded him into pulling out his wand as he moved towards the door. While it was highly unlikely that any dark witch or wizard could have come in, there was still a chance. Opening the door slowly, Snape pointed his wand. The wand dropped from his hand in shock; after a painful looking smile, Hermione fainted into his arms.

Dum Dum Daaaaaaaa!

Yes, I know I am evil, it is a trait of mine, I can't help it. Just go ahead and click that little review button. Go on, you can do it. Ah, well, part 2 should be out within the week, if I can find time. Plus I want to make a special thank you to Snapes-Mistress:

Your reviews really convinced me to make time for this fic, nothings better than praise from a reader to get you writing! I know that it seemed entirely Ron/Hermione in the beginning, but that was the only way I could make my plot (what little I have) work out. Thanks again, you were a big help!

Her Lovers Spy~


	9. My Fantasy

Second to last chapter, everyone, a big YAY! I hope this satisfies any S/H cravings. Warning though to all readers, there is a semi-graphic sex scene in this chapter…kiddies beware. If you don't like it, or you're under age, I suggest playing somewhere else.

Ch. 7 

Part Two

****

My Fantasy

Ron was right, in his own way, a bit of air would do her good. Hermione grabbed her cloak from inside the common room and left through the portrait hole, she really didn't care if she was late. After glancing at her muggle watch and seeing that it was only 1:00 'Mione walked out of the stone corridors into the overcast day. It was amazing how the skies were matching her mood, gloomy and grey, she had always thought that the atmosphere around Hogwarts picked up on her particular feelings.

If only the man wouldn't be so frustrating! Though she was loath to admit it, Hermione did find him attractive, extremely attractive. _But he is a teacher! And a prat. Damn, damn, damn! _It had been odd for Snape to admit his feelings to her, much more for her to even be considering them. Hermione allowed herself a smirk, what would Ron be thinking about her now? _Oh, crap,_ she had forgot all about Ron, how was she going to break up with him? Complicated. She hated that word. 

Hermione calmed herself and took a very deep breath, thinking in anger and frustration was no way to get through her problems. Shivering in her cloak, she looked up at the sky; more clouds were rolling in and it was getting colder. Weather in any part of the British Isles was impossible. The skies above her wished to prove her right as rain started falling, a rather cold rain, as a matter of fact. Hermione tried to walk back towards the castle but it was pouring buckets now and the sheets of rain were preventing her from seeing more than three feet ahead of her. The rain was turning the Hogwarts lawn into a bog and treacherous mud holes were starting to become prevalent in the once green grass. 

A misstep and Hermione fell, twisting her ankle in the process. Cursing mentally, she drug herself up, limping in the direction that she thought Hogwarts stood. Ten minutes later, the gates of Hogwarts swam into view. _Damn, damn, and damn! _Hermione's step faltered and she leaned on the gates for support, this was making no sense at all. Not that anything at school ever did. Hermione sighed in annoyance and gingerly tested her weight on her leg again, the walk back was going to be difficult. Whatever had caused this storm wasn't going to let up, the question was what had exactly made it pop up. 

The question was answered quickly when Hermione turned around once more to look in the direction of Hogwarts, her back against the gate. She didn't even have a chance to struggle when a hand snaked around the iron bars to grip her throat, choking the already weak Head Girl. Hermione thrashed about as well as she could but it didn't work. "No, girl, don't struggle, you'll only hurt yourself more. On second thought, go ahead, but you have to deliver a message to Dumbledore for me." She felt a wand point to her side and then searing pain ripped through her. Hermione screamed in agony and barely heard the maniacal laughter from the other side of the gate.

'Mione was let loose and fell to the ground. She knew without turning around that the attacker had apparated away already, there were no wards around the outside of the school. The young woman didn't even want to look at her side, it hurt enough as it was, she didn't need to see what damage the spell had caused and faint while trying to get back to school. 

It was thirty minutes from hell to get back to the castle, and she was thankful that no one was in the halls. It didn't even strike Hermione as odd when she headed off towards the dungeons, more specifically to Snape's rooms. Her thoughts were muddled as it was, but the combination of a twisted ankle, the aftereffects of the curse, and the loss of blood that the curse caused had completely blanked her mind. It was becoming difficult to breathe by the time she reached Severus's door, Hermione slumped it, the oxygen in her blood becoming dangerously low. She didn't know how long it was before a serious looking Snape came to door, Hermione tried to smile, then fainted, blacking out before she even felt Severus catch her.

~o0o~

Severus gently lifted his student's prone form up and carried her into his rooms, it was too dangerous to take her up to the hospital wing. He placed Hermione onto his own bed to make sure that she was comfortable, at a closer look at the rain soaked girl the professor was aghast, how had she been able to even walk? After removing the cloak and her shoes he realized just how badly off Hermione was. Blood had soaked through her oxford shirt and her robes were clinging to her sides, while his healing skills were good, they weren't nearly that good. Severus needed to get Pomfrey down here right away. Before going to contact her and Albus through the floo, he wrapped Hermione up in a blanket. The girl was practically freezing, shivering while even unconscious. 

As Severus contacted Albus, he noticed just how the man looked older than usual when he was told about Hermione. Dumbledore promised to get Madam Pomfrey and come down right away, until then, Snape just had to wait. And wait he did. Taking a place that Hermione's side, Severus grasped one of her cold hands in his own, hoping that she could be healed. Who ever had done this was going to pay, and pay dearly. 

~o0o~

"Dear God, Albus, this is horrible. Miss Granger is in terrible shape, whomever did this to her isn't going to be on my good side." Poppy Pomfrey had even gasped when she examined Hogwart's Head Girl, no one should be wounded in that way. Whatever hex or curse that had been cast was extremely powerful, words were written, no cut, into Hermione's skin. At first, it had not seemed as horrible, but when the flesh refused to heal by magic, all started to worry. It was bad enough that she had been severely maimed, but it was worse that even Poppy didn't wish to move the poor girl to the hospital wing. 

"Severus, Hermione will have to be kept here until her skin heals: if her body even so much as shifts the skin will break open again." Poppy turned back to the Headmaster, "I suggest that Severus look after her." It seemed as if Madam Pomfrey expected an argument from Snape because she plowed on. "These rooms are Severus's, he is closet to her, and I don't have time, plus there would be a panic once a student sees her. Let Professor Icona cover the class, no one is taking hers until next semester." 

Severus carefully kept his face blank of emotions, if either suspected that he wished to stay with Hermione, they would wonder. But, Gods! This was his responsibility. He couldn't leave Hermione like this. Dumbledore didn't even hesitate in his answer, "Thank you, Poppy. I agree with you on this. Please tell Professor Snape what he needs to do. Possibly you could stabilize her first, too, Poppy." Dumbledore looked at Hermione again and seemed to shrink. It was disheartening.

"Professor Icona will take over your place immediately. I will tell Miss Grangers friends that she is on a potion's assignment with you in America, so please don't roam the halls. Keep her well," the Headmaster stared into Severus's eyes, shrugged, then left. Snape wondered what the old man had seen, but it didn't really matter anymore.

"Poppy, what do I need to do?"

~o0o~

"Harry, have you seen Hermione?"

Harry barely glanced up. "No, she's probably in the library."

"Oh, I'll see her later then, I guess." Ron sighed then went back to his homework.

~o0o~

It was dark, no, not exactly dark, just dim. And warm. It was comfortable. Hermione slowly realized that she was underneath a comforter, but she couldn't figure out why, nor could she understand why someone was holding her hand. She tried to move, but whimpered in pain when she tried. She could hear someone slit up and squeeze her hand.

"Go back to sleep, now, Hermione. You need your rest," She knew that voice, it was… it was… it was someone she needed, wanted. The name eluded her, but she felt safe, and fell back into a semi-comfortable sleep.

~o0o~

It wasn't unusual for Hermione to disappear at long stretches to the library, but not this long. Ron was starting to panic. HE had already searched the library and had come up with nothing, she wasn't in the common room, nor was she in the great hall. Ron had interrogated Ginny to find out if Hermione was in the girl's dormitory, but no luck. Now he was worried. _Harry!_ That was it, Harry might know. _I wish Dumbledore hadn't taken the map._

Ron barreled into the common room, where he had last seen Harry. "Harry? Harry, have you seen Hermione lately?" The redhead's chest heaved for a moment before he caught his breath.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. I thought you had,"

"No, I haven't."

Harry began to look worried, "I just…she went to take a walk yesterday. I remember seeing her leave." 

"There was that horrible storm yesterday, Good Gods! We have to go look for her." Ron dashed towards the door with Harry not too far behind, both trying to reconcile their guilt. Everything became a blur as they sped towards the school entrance, reflexes and intuition the only things that kept them from crashing into someone. But their reflexes weren't that quick: both Harry and Ron ended up in a head at Professor Dumbledore's feet, barely knocking down the old man. 

"Sorry, Professor," Harry stuttered out, "We didn't see you there."

Dumbledore chuckled, "No, it seems not, where were you off to in such a hurry?"

Ron glanced at Harry quickly and turned back to the Headmaster. "We were looking for Hermione, sir."

"Oh, yes, Miss Granger is currently working in America with Professor Snape."

"Snape?!" Ron practically spat the name out.

"Yes, _Professor_ Snape." Dumbledore admonished.

"Sorry, but what are they doing in America?" Harry smoothly sidestepped into the conversation, careful to keep Ron's anger under control.

"An advancement in medical potions, they had to leave quickly yesterday. Hermione asked me to tell you goodbye for her." Albus smiled at the two before wishing them a good day.

Harry sighed and Ron looked confused, "I didn't like the sound of that goodbye."

Ron agreed, "Me neither."

~o0o~

It was time to check on Hermione again, she had slept, but it was no telling how she had been affected. She looked like an angel when she slept: beautiful and innocent. The only thing was that Severus knew what marred her surface. From the girl's neck down was one huge scab, the symbols and words so casually cut into her only having recently started knitting back together. Snape knew that she would not only carry the physical scars, but the mental ones as well.

He heard a shift, then what should have been a scream from the bedroom and ran, hoping he wasn't too late. Snape came to a halt in front of his four poster—Hermione's eyes were those of a wild animal in fear. He would have to be careful, she could kill herself. "Hermione," he softly whispered.

Her eyes darted, feral, she was frightened. "Hermione," she eased down a little. "Hermione," some how he was at the edge of the bed, about to grab her hand. "Hermione," his mind eraled, _Please come back to me._

A tense moment then the eyes…her eyes were human again. "hermione…" it was a question in a sigh.

"Severus," it was a sob, but she spoke and it had to be the best thing he had ever heard in his life.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be awake, your not healed, lay back down." It had come out in a rush, he was worried. Hermione laughed. "What? Hermione, please lay back down!" The laughter died to a quiet, but Hermione still smiled. 

"I don't need to." She pulled the sheets back, not even worried about being mostly nude. Severus goggled.

The wounds were gone.

"Oh, Hermione," and Severus took Hermione into his arms, she didn't object.

~o0o~

"How did this happen? How did you heal? I saw and treated those wounds, even Poppy couldn't close them." Hermione just shrugged.

"I don't know. I woke up once and I couldn't remember anything, but then I woke up a second time and I felt as if every part of me was bleeding. Then I knew it was over." Somehow it wasn't coming together, it didn't fit.

"I should tell Albus that you're awake, he'll want to know about what happened." Snape got up to head towards the door, until Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Please don't, Severus, I'm not ready to talk about it." When had she started calling him Severus? All he knew was that he liked it. The silence grew uncomfortable and Hermione spoke to fill the void. "How are we doing on the potions?"

"I still need your help on the Kokopeshi Pellia, but Pomfrey took over the Death Eater Catalyst." Severus looked at her strangely, but said nothing. Gods, he was so happy she was better. 

"Severus?"

"Yes,"

"Do you love me?" Hermione hugged her knees to her chest, and looked at Severus through her lashes. She looked beautiful.

"I do, I know it's wrong but I do. Hermione, I love you."

She let her knees drop down, gently unfolding her limbs till she sat upright in her chair, facing him directly. There was an odd gleam in her eye, an aspect of herself that she had hidden possibly? "I'm sorry,"

Severus was confused, "Why?"

"Because I started something that I couldn't finish," and before Snape could ask, Hermione was on his lap. "But now I can." She lowered her head to his before finally meeting lips. This kiss wasn't innocent like the first time, it was deeper, darker. He couldn't understand her, but he no longer cared, she was in his arms and kissing him. This was his unattainable heaven. Hermione deepened the kiss, her tongue demanding entrance to Severus's mouth. She ran her hands up his chest, arms, tangling themselves into his silky hair before slowing herself down.

The kisses changed pace, they trailed lightly down. Hermione bit his lower lip and drew blood. Severus could taste it on his tongue, mingling with the taste of her: acrid and hot, while still being sweet. He watched her pull back and lick her lips, she wanted more, her eyes were dark with passion. "You were my fantasy, Severus." Hermione's hand helped him shrug off his robe, they both knew what the other wanted.

With shaking hands Severus reached out, the robe that was covering her was one of his own and came off easily. She was wearing only her under things, , he couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Hermione leaned farther back onto his knees and reached back behind her. Severus wanted to touch, to feel her smooth, lily-white flesh underneath his exploring hands. She didn't wish for him to, "Watch," so he did. Hermione was a goddess on this earth. They both fell into the sensations that were assaulting them. Rocking created friction, which only increased the steady moans that ripped from their throats in the throws of passion. In the final moments before climax, Severus watched with hazy eyes as Hermione rode him steadily. Somehow she had known what to do, and she had been a virgin, a spark went off in his mind, but was put out when her walls rippled around him. Severus let go along with the Goddess above him, the sweet sensation of sex won out, then the world exploded around him.

~o0o~

Hermione untangled her limbs from Severus and gathered her things, she smiled sadly at a bleary eyed Snape. "You always were my fantasy, thank you," a sigh, then, "I'm sorry." At this the man on the couch sat up.

"Hermione?" Severus fell into disbelief: Hermione Granger was gone.

.

..

…

Yes, I know, that was a horrible cliffhanger, but you still have one chapter left to read, trust me, it'll make more sense afterward. Before anyone points it out to me on a review, I did chicken out when it came to the sex scene, but my official word is that ff.net doesn't like anything really smutty. ;-) All I know is that I'm almost sure that I'm out of my writing slump, all the hectic things that have gone on in my life are pretty much gone, and since summer is approaching, (Or so my friends tell me, Seattle just isn't sunny) my schedule is freeing up. Be prepared for the next chapter, it may possibly be posted in two days. 

~Her Lovers' Spy


	10. Epilogue

This is the last chapter of A Schoolgirl's Fantasy, so all of us sick little twisted people can go back to their mundane lives, oh my life really is pathetic. But, read, review, then go away! I might write a sequel, it  
depends on how many people want one, up to you! Now, Read on:  
  
Chapter 8 Shattered Ever After  
  
It had been a week, a week of Odgen's Best, he could still taste it even though the snifter was long empty. It had been a week since Hermione had disappeared from his room after they had slept together; life seemed to have it out for him. The world had graced Severus with someone who he loved, then forced him to lose her, and then, to top it off on the galactic scale of absurdity, Hermione had been brought back from horrendous wounds to spend one night with him and left him once again. During the time he had to think upon her exit, Severus had come up with only one conclusion, the spell that had nearly killed her was responsible, the behavior pattern just didn't fit with Hermione's character.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had come up with another brilliant lie to cover up the disappearance of Hogwart's brightest. Apparently, a company in the United States had heard of her brilliance and wouldn't wait for her to graduate, they were adamant that Hermione come to work for them right away. Hermione's work was to be top-secret. Severus snorted, if the Potter boy believed it, he was denser than Severus had ever thought. It didn't matter anymore, anyway. With Hermione gone his life was empty, he had made the decision that morning to resign; for all intents and purposes, Severus Snape was no longer a professor. Life had decided to piss on him again.  
  
Severus had spent hours searching the library and every other source he knew of to determine what spell was used; there were very few that also used mind control. Eventually he just gave up, it didn't matter anymore. Severus did his best to put Hermione out of his mind, and for the most part, he succeeded. There were a few occasional moments when the broke down and remembered her face, especially when he brewed his potions for Pomfrey. Time came and went until summer arrived and it was the last day of term.  
  
The daily stupor was close to setting in when the door to his office was knocked upon. "What?" This was his solitude that was being intruded.  
  
"Uh, Professor Snape,"  
  
"Potter, if you're going to come in, come in!" Severus grumbled under his breath for a few seconds. The damn Potter poof was annoying.  
  
"Professor, um."  
  
"Get out with it,"  
  
"Alright, you and Hermione were-involved-weren't you?" This immediately sobered up the nearly drunk, soon to be ex-professor, Snape. A look of sadness flitted across pale features before answering.  
  
"Yes, we were, Potter, for a little while." One night, and barely that, of time spent together. He could only hope that Hermione was happy, wherever she was. Harry hesitated before his next question, he was afraid of the answer.  
  
"Hermione isn't really working for an American company, is she?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Severus had trouble fighting back the choke in his voice, but didn't succeed. "I can't tell you that, Potter."  
  
Harry looked at his former teacher with sympathy. Was this how he would be if he lost Draco? "It's Harry." At Snape's confused look, he explained, "You can cal me Harry now, you and Hermione were together, I miss her too."  
  
Severus finally broke, the fellow being in pain watched silently as tears rolled unheeded down the man's face. It was painful; he could imagine being in Severus's shoes. No one deserved torment like that. After a long moment, Harry held out his hand, "Goodbye, sir."  
  
To his surprise, Severus composed himself and stood, "Goodbye, Harry Potter, I hope that we must never see each other again." Harry left without another word, Hermione was somewhere, he would find her. If not for her own sake, then for the sake of the man who sat in the dungeons below, the broken man, that, without Hermione, would never recover.  
  
That's it, I'm done, Finished! Okay, maybe I'll come back in a month or so when term is out. It's up to you, make a wise choice here, do you want to sequel or no?  
  
~Her Lovers' Spy 


End file.
